Destiny is in Roswell
by roswellianprincess16
Summary: Sequel to For Then, For Now, Forever. Max and Liz finally suffer the consequences of visiting Antar. What happens next changes their lives. As time goes by, things change... but is life worth living in Roswell?
1. More Than Just the Flu

Title: Destiny Is In Roswell  
  
Summary: Sequel to FOR THEN, FOR NOW, FOREVER. Liz and Max begin to suffer the consequences of their visit to Antar. Not knowing what to do, they embark on a journey that can only end in dispair. But... when time goes by, is it worth staying in Roswell?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this sequel. It's a bit sci-fi, but not as much as the first one. This one is much more emotionally based. Kinda sad though, so watch it. =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Or if you will, thrusting me beneath your clothing, where I may feel the throbs of your heart or rest upon your hip. Carry me when you go forth over land or sea; for thus merely touching you is enough, is best. And thus touching you would I silently sleep and be carried eternally."  
  
The deep brown eyes burned into the eyes of the brunette in the back of the room. As he read, he paused, the effect more dramatic on the girl who seemed to be in complete control. But he could see the intense look in her eyes and her nervous hand twirling her hair. She brought one hand down to her neck where she grasped the necklace that lay, the gold half heart exposing a faint glow. Her breathing slowly intensed. Her face showed a hint of pain, the whole time, their eyes were locked together.  
  
He looked down at the poem in his hands, hoping to ease his eagerness, but by now the class seemed focused on something else. He looked back up and saw her grasping the necklace as if for dear life, turning red as she lost air.  
  
"Liz!" Then her eyes slowly rolled back and she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A WEEK AGO:  
  
The sun was coming through the window and Liz awoke, her eyes squinting at the sunlight. She smiled, as if awakening from a pleasant dream. She finally sat up, and saw the figure by her window. They made eye contact and she felt her heart flutter. A small smile crept up on her lips. She signaled for him to hold on and ran to get fixed up in the bathroom. When she was done, she ran out to find Max sitting patiently on her bed.  
  
"What are you...? How did...?"  
  
"I let myself in." Max stated with a proud smirk.  
  
"Obviously." Liz smiled and tried to tidy up, suddenly aware of Max's presence.  
  
"I had to see you." His voice was deep and soothing, and made her muscles quiver with excitement.  
  
"That badly? It's like 7:30AM, and it's Saturday. You hate waking up early on Saturdays."  
  
"I dreamt about you again last night." Liz looked up from the floor at Max. He took the pile of clothes from her hand and placed it on the corner of the floor. He sat her between his legs on her bed. She looked back at him, their eyes locked on each other as he brought her hair to her shoulder.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"I keep seeing you. The images are vivid. I can feel you... even now, hours later."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eliza. Antar. It's all coming back to me, slowly, but vividly, I remember. I can still feel the butterflies I got when you walked by. When you walked by, when you got angry, the burn inside your eyes. The feel of your warm neck when I placed the necklace on it. The satin sheets on our skin. Your hair, your eyes. Liz, what I feel for you is... unexplainable. But when I remember these things, that feeling is multiplied by a thousand. I can't bear the thought of being away from you. Of not touching you, or kissing you."  
  
He placed his hands on her cheeks, softly cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her, slowly but passionately, their bodies responding violently to the chemistry. He couldn't keep his hands still, wanting to touch every part of her. She was his eternal soulmate. The flashes poured in, which only increased the passion.  
  
"Max...."  
  
"Yea?" They tried to talk between breaths.  
  
"I love you." Max stopped and put his forehead on hers.  
  
"I've always loved you."  
  
______________________________ ________________________  
  
"You're going out again?!" Maria followed Liz around the Crashdown, complaining in her whiny voice.  
  
"No! No, Liz you can't! I'm feeling all left out here. For the past six weeks you've been like floating. Oh Max, Max Max Max. Talking about visiting another planet and such. You're lucky I haven't sent you to the looney bin!"  
  
"Maria. After everything you've seen and been through, you doubt the possibility of me going to another planet???"  
  
"Stories of traveling through galaxies are o.k. coming from the pod squad. But from you? Babe, you're the logical one! I shouldn't be here trying to convince you that you haven't traveled through space!" Maria slammed her rag down in frustration. Liz looked around panicked and dragged Maria into the back room.  
  
"SHHH!!! You want my dad to hear you?"  
  
"Maybe he can knock some sense into you!"  
  
"Maria, look ok?! I'm telling the truth! I don't go around making up stores of interstellar dimensions! You should know that! Maria plopped herself on the small couch with a loud sigh.  
  
"Ok. Liz you're my best friend. More than that, you're like my sister. I care for you. That's why I worry. You spent a couple of days in the hospital with bruises to the head because of what was supposed to be a car accident. Then you go off talking about visiting Antar. What was I supposed to think?" Maria sat fiddling with her hair and looked up and over at Liz, who was cleaning out her locker. Liz turned around with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?"  
  
"Just memories."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Us. I was on this whole valedictorian path, you know?" Maria smiled at the memory.  
  
"Yea, I had freaked out pretty bad huh?"  
  
"Freaked out? Try more like ran out screaming. That's why I understand that it's hard to believe me. But I swear it's true." Maria sighed and motioned for Liz to sit next to her on the couch. Liz took off her antennas and sat next to Maria, her head on her shoulders. Maria rubbed Liz's head and Liz closed her eyes.  
  
"You were on your way to becoming a world renowned scientist... now you're the experiment." Liz smiled. It was true; how weird, the way things changed.  
  
"But if you're sure of it, then we need to get together to talk, because we would obviously have a lot to talk about." Maria kissed Liz's head softly and then pushed her off.  
  
"Ok, back to work."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Oh, fine! Go! But Friday is mine! Got it? No questions asked!" Liz jumped up with joy.  
  
"Thank you! You're the best!"  
  
"Yea, yea." Maria made her way to the push door to leave and turned back to say one more thing to Liz. When she saw Liz's face, Liz was looking dizzy, her eyes rolled back and Maria ran back to catch her as she fainted.  
  
"LIZ!" She brought her friend over to the couch.  
  
"Liz, answer me!" Maria looked at Liz's pained face, and saw her eyes slowly flutter open. They were glazed and looked suddenly exhausted.  
  
"Girl, don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" Liz was grasping for air and regaining consciousness.  
  
"Oh... sorry. Just a little dizzy."  
  
"Liz, what's the matter?"  
  
"Just a little tired... I think I just need to eat."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go out tonight..."  
  
"No! No, I'm fine. Max'll be here in no time. Just don't say anything ok? Please."  
  
"Liz..."  
  
"Maria... please. You have to swear on our friendship."  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Liz met Maria's eyes with a look of horror in her own.  
  
"KIDDING! Geez... I better be kidding."  
  
"OH, of course. Of course." Liz giggled nervously and Maria looked at Liz unsure of what had just happened.  
  
"Thank you." Liz hugged Maria tightly and went out into the dining hall.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"Hello! I don't cook this food for myself." Michael looked at Maria as he leaned up against the kitchen door, his face all sweaty from the heat of the stove.  
  
"Chill out space boy, I'm coming." Michael stared at Maria under his lashes.  
  
"What? You want a polaroid?" Maria caught his eyes and he made a face.  
  
"Your button is open." She looked down and saw her red bra slightly exposed.  
  
"Oh!" She quickly turned around and buttoned it up.  
  
"You're welcome." She rolled her eyes and turned to him.  
  
"Michael we have to talk."  
  
"About?" Michael turned around and headed back towards the stove.  
  
"About the other night."  
  
"Not the time or place."  
  
"Well, it's my time, and I'm here, so it works for me." She walked in after him and leaned back against the counter. He turned back to look at her.  
  
"Look, I know the drill Maria. It's nothing new. It's not the first time it's happened. You could care less, it was all in good fun. Blah, blah."  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"Table 8. Make sure you give them their milkshake too." He turned around and Maria sighed loudly. It was just like Michael Guerin to avoid important conversations.  
  
"Michael. Michael! Come on..."  
  
"Table 8 is patiently waiting..."  
  
"Let them wait! And stop avoiding me!"  
  
"I'm not! I'm right here, aren't I? You're just paranoid, so get over it."  
  
"Ah!!! You are so unbearable! Look, I'm tired of arguing ok?"  
  
"Ditto." Michael put down the plates he had in his hand and grabbed Maria by the collar of her uniform. He kissed her passionately, letting go of all of his frustration and loneliness on her lips. He violently let go and Maria simply stood, slightly out of breath and openmouthed.  
  
"Table 8." He gave her a small push and put the plates in her hand. She grabbed them with wide eyes and walked out into the dining hall.  
  
Liz sat on one of the revolving stools, at the counter. She looked over at a frustrated Michael before she heard the pitch of his voice. He and Maria were fighting. Again. She wondered what it was about arguing that got them all riled up. But then again, they were Michael and Maria. The most unlikely, yet somehow most obvious couple on Earth. She spun from side to side like a child as she ate her fries. That's when she spotted Max walking in. She met his eyes for an instant, and when she saw the need burning within his hazel depths, she had to look down. His presence did something to her. Something that even now, she could never explain.  
  
"Hey." His whisper was soft and intimate as he kissed her lips tenderly.  
  
"Hey." She felt her heart speed up at his touch. Ever since their trip, she had felt complete. Connected to him in so many ways, it was frightening. He had touched her... physically, spiritually, and emotionally. Max Evans held her soul.  
  
"Let's go." He held out his hand and she grabbed it as they rushed out to his blue corvette.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Anywhere." He smiled as he held the door open for her. She got in and smiled back. There was no denying that she loved this man. They drove down the highway and off to a dirt road.  
  
"Buckley Point?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm weak."  
  
"Shouldn't we have dinner or something?"  
  
"I thought after we were done here, we could go off to Senor Chow's. I figured you'd be pretty hungry later on." Max smiled mischievously.  
  
"And what is it you plan to do that will make us so hungry Mr. Evans?"  
  
"I figured I'd leave that to you."  
  
"Oh..." Liz smiled back and climbed on Max's lap.  
  
"Well, we could do some more searching into our pasts." She got close to his face, her smell teasing his senses.  
  
"That sounds fine to me." He whispered the words practically on her lips, then they involved themselves in each other so passionately and so quickly, that it was almost electrical when they felt the flashes.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"What do you mean now what? This is it Zan. This is all you get." The fire burned in her eyes, her anger was flaring wildly. He had a way of bringing out both her good and bad side.  
  
"Eliza, don't get all smart with me."  
  
"I don't even know why I ever bother!" She began to walk away and he grabbed her hand to twirl her around. They stood face to face for a moment, their eyes diving into the colored pools.  
  
"You are the most..."  
  
"Amazing, beautiful, awe-inspiring thing I've ever had to lay my eyes on." He kissed her passionately, and she stood tense at first, but then let herself go under the strong arms of the king.  
  
"I'm leaving Zan. There's not much else we can do about it." She whispered to him between breaths. He felt his heart begin to break. His father was dying, and now the love of his life was being sent away from him.  
  
"You can't go Ellie. I won't let you."  
  
"You haven't called me that since we were kids."  
  
"I don't know what I'll do with myself if you leave."  
  
"And you really don't know what you'll do if I stay. Zan you just don't know what you're doing. You need time to clear your head. Let it all sink in. If you need me, I'll be a digi- com away." She began to pull away but he held her tight once again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Those are the words of a desperate man." She pulled herself out of his grip and ran off, before he could see the tears in her eyes. As far as he was concerned, she no longer cared for him enough to stay and put up with his childish leadership. But she would have stayed and more for him. It was her parents' decision to leave, and so she had to do the hardest thing she ever thought possible. Let him go.  
  
REALITY  
  
"Max... Max stop, stop." Liz pulled away from the heated make out session. Her hair was a mess and the windows were completely fogged. The pounding in her ears was beginning to be deafening. Her head was like a marching band. She needed air before she passed out.  
  
"Liz, Liz what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel... I feel a little overwhelmed. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh no. Don't apologize. Come on, maybe some fresh air will do you good." He opened the door and they got out and leaned on the hood of the car. He held her hand, and rubbed her knuckles softly with his fingertips.  
  
"I love you Liz." He looked over at Liz who looked like she was struggling to breathe. She was gasping for air and when she turned to face Max, he saw the pain suddenly flash across her face and all of a sudden she had a violent convulsion, her body being thrust forward, her head flying back.  
  
"LIZ!" Max grabbed Liz by the waist and held her tightly to calm her.  
  
"Tell me where it hurts. Come on Liz, I can't fix it unless you tell me. Please." He began to feel the panic rise in his throat and knew by now it was evident in his eyes.  
  
"Liz... baby, please." He lay her on the ground and passed his hand around her body. He tried to find the area that was causing her pain. He passed his hands up and down, her arms, her legs, her head. That's when she finally woke up. 


	2. Frightening Events

Chapter 2:  
  
"Make room! Come on, make room!" Max burst into the full back room of the Crashdown, a look of complete horror on his face, a limp Liz in his hands. Maria shot up at his commanding voice, not exactly sure what was happening but feeling her heart begin to speed up. She knew Max, and she knew that the tone of voice he had just used was the one he used when he was losing it. And it was obvious from the expression on his face that he was losing it very quickly.  
  
"HELP ME!" He almost growled the words before Michael processed any thoughts and got up to help him lay Liz on the couch. Maria stood frozen, staring at her limp friend.  
  
"Max…"  
  
"ICE, NOW!" Maria opened her mouth to speak, but the look on Michael's face told her to just hurry and get the ice. She hated how things were happening too fast. She couldn't really think or react, she just had to follow orders before she herself lost her mind.  
  
"Ice." Maria practically whispered the words as Max snatched the bucket from her hand. She was finally beginning to comprehend that something was seriously wrong. She kneeled on the floor next to Liz and held her hand. It was cold and sweaty at the same time.  
  
"Oh my God… guys she has a fever." Maria ran to get a thermometer from one of the cabinets and turned Liz's face away from the couch and towards her own. She looked at her flushed friend. Her eyes were closed, her forehead was wet with sweat, her hair stuck to her skin, her cheeks were bright red and her lips were slightly swollen from the heat pumping through her blood.  
  
"Ok. Ok, Liz just stay with me hun, please." She placed the thermometer in Liz's mouth and Max put about ten ice cubes in a rag that he placed on her forehead to try and cool her down. Michael handed Max other rags and started stuffing them with ice himself. He looked at Liz's pained face and knew that something was seriously wrong. They all knew she had started to show she had powers, and that she was perhaps just coming down with some strange virus… but he also knew that Max and Liz had just returned from a trip to another planet and that the repercussions to that event were yet to unfold.  
  
"What's wrong with her Max?" Maria asked the question that was so evident in Michael's eyes. She grabbed the thermometer out of Liz's mouth and gasped. Her breathing became uneven as the horror began to take over her features.  
  
"What?!" Michael grabbed the thermometer from Maria's hand and felt himself get dizzy.  
  
"106.8°. Maxwell, this is serious. If it reaches 107, she can die."  
  
"I know that!" Max wiped his face with his hand; it was nervously shaking and his eyes were wet with tears that he was forbidding to come down.  
  
"Max. Maybe you need to relax…"  
  
"Maria, she's sick. I can't relax! Ok? She just passed out in class... I was reading my poem and she just passed out. I've never seen her like this before… I just don't know what to do." Max dug his face in his hands and began to cry as Maria took him in her arms.  
  
"She'll be fine. Can't you heal her?" He looked up at her with wet eyes, then back at Michael.  
  
"I don't know." Just as he said the words, a small howl escaped Liz's lips and she began to convulse violently, her chest thrusting upwards in sporadic jumps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ellie, I love you…"  
  
"Shhh… I know. I love you too."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I got you into this. I wish I had just…."  
  
"Just what? Never fallen in love with me?" Eliza looked into Zan's sad eyes with her own explosive ones.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Zan, I love you. No matter what happens, I love you now and forever. I wanted to be a part of this. I had to be."  
  
"But if he does something to you…" Zan's eyes burned as he thought of the things he'd do to Kivar. He had already wrapped his sister up in some mess, and Zan would not allow the same to happen to his love.  
  
"Zan, listen to me. You are the king of Antar, you rule a whole planet of people. Your father has passed on and now you know your sister has betrayed you. That's a lot to hold on your shoulders. Please, don't let me be another burden to you."  
  
"If anything ever happened to you…"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You should go back home."  
  
"NO! I am not leaving you! I am doing this with you whether you like it or not."  
  
"Eliza, I'm ordering you to leave." Zan lowered his eyes as he spoke those words that hurt even him. He would do whatever necessary to protect her. She stared at him for a second, awaiting some other sort of response, like a smile or laugh. She grabbed his chin and raised his face up to hers. She met up with his wet eyes and realized that he had just made her love him even more.  
  
"Do you really want me to leave?" She shot back at him with the same comment he had told her just nights before in her bed chamber, his acts of seduction so irresistible that she had said no.  
  
"Yes." He barely choked out the words and she got closer to his face to simply stare at his soulful eyes.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter because I don't listen to you anyway. Sorry."  
  
"Eliza…"  
  
"Zan…" He grabbed her face in his hands and devoured her lips with a longing she had never felt. When he finally pulled away, she smiled softly and looked up at her king.  
  
"So, I guess that means I can stay."  
  
"Only for tonight." He smiled back at his beautiful lover. The one woman who had touched his soul like no one else could. The woman who despite all he tried, got through to his heart in his worst moments. God, he loved her.  
  
"Well, unless I change your mind tomorrow…." Zan placed his finger on Eliza's lips and she quieted herself.  
  
"This may be our last night together. In fact, this may be our last night on Antar, and alive. Let's not waste it on mindless chatter." Zan looked into her eyes lovingly and Eliza smiled as he held her closer.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"You sure you're feeling ok?" Max walked Liz up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy spell, that's all."  
  
"Liz, you weren't just dizzy. You were like... well you were really sick. I'm worried Liz; maybe you should go to the doctor."  
  
"MAX! Get a grip. I'm fine. Really."  
  
"But Liz...."  
  
"Max, I'm fine. Thank you for tonight. I'm sorry it ended so disastrously."  
  
"Liz, I'm not going to act like nothing happened." Liz walked over to the window and then turned to face Max.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you Max? Ok, so I'm not feeling well. That much is obvious."  
  
"How long have you been like this?" He looked at her avoid his glare and knew that it was probably worse than he thought.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Well, when I got out of the hospital, things were a little weird. But it didn't start until, oh I don't know, like three days ago." She tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible, in hopes that it would lighten the actual comment. Of course, it didn't.  
  
"THREE DAYS!!! Liz, why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"I was fine. I can handle it Max! Really, I can. I just have to get a good night's rest and eat throughout the day. That's it. No big deal."  
  
"No big deal? Liz! Did you forget what we just did? Do you know that it is very possible that you are sick because of our little escapade? Did you think of that?"  
  
"YES! Jesus Max, yes. I thought of everything ok?! I thought of stress, I thought of sleep deprivation, I thought of heat exhaustion, I thought of our little trip to Martian city, hey, I even thought of pregnancy! Ok?! SO, yes Max. I have thought about it and I just can't figure it out!" Liz's eyes were burning with anger, her hands shaking. She was still feeling really weak and she felt like crying. Why was this happening to her? She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve it.  
  
Max stared at her in silence. Had she just said what he thought she had said? Was it possible?  
  
"Pregnancy?" The words formed a knot in his throat. His last experience with a woman pregnant with an alien baby had not been what he'd call 'successful'. This was not what he was expecting at all.  
  
"Don't worry about it Max. I doubt it. They would've seen it at the hospital while they were doing the x-rays. So you don't have to worry about little alien kings roaming around exposing your plans to take over the earth."  
  
"Liz..." He wanted to hug her. Make her see that if he were ever willing to try for another baby, she would be the one person in the world he'd want it to be with.  
  
"Please leave."  
  
"Liz...."  
  
"Now." She pointed out the door and Max quietly picked himself up and walked over to it. He turned around and looked into her troubled eyes.  
  
"I love you Liz Parker. And if there's something wrong, I'm going to find out what it is. Because I won't let you go through with it alone." He turned back around and headed downstairs. Liz ran and locked the door behind him. She leaned up against the door and slid down, her tears now flowing freely. She sat on the floor, her knees curled up to her chest, her head still screaming at her. She had almost said it. She needed to be more careful. She couldn't say anything until she was absolutely sure what she was going to do. The truth was she felt like crap. She had been feeling really strange, a feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger on. But as much as she hated to admit it, it seemed more and more likely that it was true. After all, her cycle was a week and a half late. 


	3. Never Alone

Chapter 3:  
  
"How is she?" Maria walked in with a cup of tea in her hands and handed it to Max. He took the cup and sat up from his wooden chair, in front of Liz's bed.  
  
"Nothing. Not even a whimper. It's like... "  
  
"Like she's dead." Maria whispered the dreadful words as she looked at her immobile friend, who lay on her bed in silence.  
  
"I'm so scared Maria." She looked down at Max. He looked horrible. It looked like he hadn't slept in ages. To think, it had only been about three hours since he had rushed Liz in from school. Thank God the Parkers had decided to go on vacation. They took a week off and went on a cruise that Liz herself had set up for them. Come to think of it, Liz had been dead set on having them go, almost as if she knew she would get worse.  
  
"Have you spoken to Isabel yet?"  
  
"Yea. She's coming in a couple of hours. She and Jesse are packing up to make it here quickly." He felt bad. It was his sister's anniversary, and he had called her practically demanding she come because he needed her help. After explaining himself, she didn't hesitate, and she and Jesse were on their way back from a cabin in the mountains.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"He's coming right after work. They wouldn't let him leave early." Max rubbed his swollen eyes and sighed loudly.  
  
"Go rest. I'll keep an eye on her. If anything I'll call you. I promise." Max nodded reluctantly and got up to make his way downstairs. He lay himself on the couch and immediately closed his eyes. They felt heavy and burned a little from the crying pleas he had done for Liz. He felt himself drift to sleep as he began to dream.  
  
~DREAM~  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"I don't know, Your Majesty. I thought she was with you."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you thought she was with me?! She's not with me! I gave you specific orders to keep a close eye on her! What were you thinking!? Huh?!!! What!?"  
  
"Nothing... sir. Nothing, I wasn't thinking sir."  
  
"Go look for her."  
  
"Excuse me sir..."  
  
"GO FIND HER NOW!" Zan felt himself spiraling out of control. He was going to strangle someone. Very soon. He looked around and made his way through the secret passages of the castle. He still couldn't believe it. His sister was dead. The sister he had just hugged and kissed last night as they parted ways to their secret hiding places that Brody and Serena had chosen for them. She was gone. It took all he had not to just come out and kill everyone he saw. Then, when he awoke in the morning, he left Eliza with a kiss as he went to identify his sister. When he came back, she was gone. Now, he was alone.  
  
______________________________ ________________________  
  
Max was being taken back upstairs to Liz's room. He was watching her, as she lay completely still. Her breathing barely audible, her presence somewhere else entirely. He remembered how he'd grabbed her hand and told her all of the secrets of his heart.  
  
"You can't leave me. I won't let you." He held her hand firmly in his own, rubbing softly on her fingers. Maybe she'd hear him and follow his voice back. She had to.  
  
"I can't bare to live without you Liz. Please. I've made some pretty stupid mistakes; actually, I've made some really big mistakes. And I'm sorry. To set the record straight, I NEVER loved Tess. NEVER. There's just no way that I could love her. She walked into my life acting like it was mandatory that we be together. The only way I touched her was because she had some mind warp on me. But every time I was near her, you were the only thing on my mind. When I woke up, the morning after, I remember looking at her and not quite understanding what I saw. I saw you, Liz. I wanted to see your body under mine. Not hers. She was repulsive, and it frightened me when Alex died because I thought that I had lost you. When you drove away from me... in that taxi cab. My heart broke. I think you telling me that we couldn't be friends was worse than anything. I had fought so hard to become your friend again, especially after you and Kyle. And that never even happened. Liz, this has been one screwed up year. But now I know without a doubt... you're the one Liz. The only one. You're my dream girl. No one else can take your place. And if you don't fight, then I'm gonna have to go with you. Because I am NOT willing to stay here by myself! " Max was hysterical by now, his voice was all over the place, his tears were drenched on her shirt. He wanted to make the pain go away from her, and if he couldn't, he wanted to dig up a hole and just die. Life wasn't worth living without Liz.  
  
"Max!" He looked around at the empty room.  
  
"Max!"  
  
~Reality~  
  
"Max!" Max's eyes shot open, his body shook from the shock of waking up and he stared into familiar brown eyes.  
  
"Iz!" He hugged his sister tightly, feeling a little more complete with her there.  
  
"How is she?" Max looked out and realized it was daylight. Was it still late afternoon?  
  
"What time is it?" Isabel looked strangely at her brother, and then at her watch.  
  
"6:30."  
  
"At night?"  
  
"No... in the morning."  
  
"WHAT!???" Max dragged himself up and off of the couch.  
  
"Max, what's wrong? Calm down. Max! CALM DOWN!" Isabel grabbed her frantic brother and looked at him for a second.  
  
"Listen to me. You have got to calm down. It's not going to help Liz, if you're all worked up. OK? Now, Michael is on his way to open up the Crashdown, and Maria is up with Liz, from what I heard. "  
  
"I have to go see Liz." Just as Max looked up to meet his sister's sad eyes they heard a sharp scream.  
  
"GUYS!" Maria ran to the top of the stairs and screamed down. "Something's happening!"  
  
Max was the first to let go of Isabel's grip, and ran upstairs to check on Liz. When he walked into the room, he held his breath. There was Liz, lying in a cocoon of spider webs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Heard that Max found out about your little fainting spells."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it Maria."  
  
"Oh come on, it's me you're talking to. You have to tell me. I kept it a secret, and you know how hard that was for me. So, now you owe me something. And that's to tell me if everything is all right." Maria came out of the bathroom, her uniform in hand, her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Maria..."  
  
"Come on Liz. I wanna know."  
  
"SO I PASSED OUT! I freaked out! I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I don't know what it is I'm feeling and it's really bothering me. I'm trying to keep calm, but it doesn't help that everyone is on my case about it!"  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry. Geez, and to think, I thought I was trying to help." Maria rolled her eyes and threw her uniform in her locker as she slammed the door shut.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I've been a mess all week."  
  
"Maybe you should have gone on vacation with your parents."  
  
"Ummm... no. I don't think that would have helped much." Maria laughed at Liz's expression.  
  
"Ok. Point taken." They both laughed and Maria went over to sit next to Liz on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Probably calling Max to apologize and make up."  
  
"So you're going to be busy?"  
  
"Yea." Liz laughed, knowing what Maria would say next.  
  
"You know what Liz? You never make time for me anymore, I'm so tired of it! I need some of you too, you know." Liz rolled her eyes and hugged her friend.  
  
"Maria... we'll spend tomorrow together. Maybe tonight you can spend it with Michael."  
  
"No. Me and Michael don't spend 'nights' together. Ok. Things get weird when we spend nights together. Then he starts up with the whole, I need you crap and...." Liz stared at Maria who was now staring off in deep thought.  
  
"You know what? Maybe I will spend tonight with Michael." Liz laughed and Maria hit her shoulder.  
  
"Oh shush. You know nothing."  
  
"I know enough."  
  
"Whatever." Maria smiled and got up from the couch. "Ok, Lizzie. I'm out. PLEASE take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will." Maria made her way out the door and into her Jetta. She drove home and jumped into the shower. She was going to see Michael and finally have that conversation he'd been avoiding for almost three nights. She put on a short dress and some sweet strawberry scented perfume. She looked in the mirror and laughed.  
  
"He is so gonna lose his mind. And then, I'll get him to talk." She kept her wicked grin as she bid good-bye to her mother who was preparing for a date. She was going to see a gig with Valenti and the Kit Shickers. Maria couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Euwww. Valenti and my mother. It still grosses me out." Maria spoke to herself as she turned on her car and made her way to Michael's just as the sun set. She walked up to his door, a small bag in hand, and knocked. She heard the dragged footsteps and finally saw Michael standing at the door, wife beater and boxers on.  
  
"I could've been some little old church lady looking for money and you open the door dressed like that? What do you want, to give her a heart attack?" Maria smiled and bit her lower lip. Michael stared at her for a second, not sure what she was up to.  
  
"Ok, spill DeLuca. What do you want?"  
  
"I came to see if you were hungry. I brought dinner." She held up the bag and walked in underneath Michael's arm raised on the door. He turned around after her and closed the door.  
  
"Maria, if you're here to...."  
  
"What is this?! Chips are not dinner Michael. Here. I brought some stuff from the Crashdown. There's some Greek salad, light on the feta for me, and a Will Smith burger with Saturn rings and an Alien Blast for you."  
  
"What did you do? Did you go into my locker? Did you break something of mine? Did you break into my house again!?!?" Michael was getting in her face now, knowing that she was up to no good.  
  
"I just wanted to have dinner with someone. Liz is going out tonight, and I was lonely." Maria made puppy eyes at Michael and he felt his guard slowly begin to whither away.  
  
"No. No, because then I want more, and you've made it very clear that I can't have it. So, no. I'm not gonna be led on Maria. Not anymore." Michael's expression was blank, no feeling, just stone. He was trying desperately to hold it all in. The want that he held just being near her was poisonous and she just kept pushing him to insanity.  
  
"You still trying to be a stone wall, space boy?" Maria took out the pins in her hair and let it fall loosely. "I say forget all our problems. Let's have some fun." Before Michael could speak, Maria was attacking his mouth with kisses. There was no way he could resist her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria stood in front of his door, her arms close to her chest, as she shivered in the cold rain. Michael went to the door and before he could say a word, Maria walked in quietly and propped herself on his couch. Michael closed the door and looked over at a very distraught Maria. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was pale and it was obvious that she was freezing. He ran into his room and brought out a thick quilt that he wrapped around her. She had been there almost two minutes, and hadn't said a word. That wasn't usual. Not for Maria.  
  
"Are you ok?" He stared at her. He just wanted to kiss her pain away. Just close his eyes and take her somewhere else. She shook her head no, her tears again welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Am I next?" Maria finally spoke, her voice dry and hoarse, as she looked up into Michael's confused eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, am I next? I mean, first Alex, now Liz. Am I going to be next? Don't lie to me Michael. Please, don't lie to me." Maria was hysterical. Her whole body was shaking and it was all he could do to wrap her up tightly in his arms and comfort her.  
  
"No Maria. You're not next. There's no way I'd ever let anything bad happen to you."  
  
"Max would never let anything bad happen to Liz. But she's sick. She's dying Michael and there's nothing he can do to save her. NOTHING! He healed her from a bullet, but can't save her now! What if I get sick Michael! What if something happens to me??!!! You won't be able to help me and I'll die!"  
  
"Maria stop it!" Michael pulled her away from his chest so he could look her in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were disturbed and so sad that it tore his heart right out of his chest.  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen. Liz is not going to die! Ok? She's going to be fine, she's just a little sick right now. Just like I was a little sick. It's going to be ok, I swear. I'd die before I let anything bad happen to you." Maria put her head down as the tears kept falling.  
  
"I left you to get away from all of this alien business. And here it is, about to kill my best friend. The only best friend I have left, because the other one is already dead. It just doesn't go away does it? God, I wish I could go back. Back to when things were normal."  
  
"Back to when you never knew about me."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"Michael, you're not helping!"  
  
"Look! Ok?? This hurts me too. But I would never give up the moments I've had with you. Or any of them. You, Liz, Kyle. Even Alex. You were all a part of my life. Before you I was no one! Get it??!! NO ONE! And no matter how bad things get, Maria, I would never give that up." Maria looked into the eyes of the only man she'd ever really loved. That's when she knew... even if things got worse, she'd always have him. And she couldn't give that up either. 


	4. She's Dead

Chapter 4:  
  
Max sat holding on to the healing stone in his hand. He, Isabel, Michael and Maria had all tried them earlier that afternoon. They'd started to get through. To contact Liz, somewhere in her subconscious. But nothing. She was too weak. She wasn't letting anyone in. For a second, he thought Isabel had made it in. She was out of it for a while, and when she snapped back into reality, she just told them that she had made a physical connection with Liz that had sent her head spinning a bit. And his heart crumbled again. Try number two had failed and he was running out of options. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Michael and Isabel just about an hour before.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"That's it! We're going to have to take her to the hospital."  
  
"And what are we going to say Max?! Oh, please take her in, ignore the cobwebs, and the random convulsions and try to figure out what's wrong with her!? NO, Max. It won't work."  
  
"I hate to say it, but he's right Max. It would just get us exposed. And they probably wouldn't know what's wrong with her anyway. We need to just keep trying ourselves."  
  
"That's not helping!" Max turned to them, his family, the tears in his eyes, pleading with them to understand.  
  
"We know that Maxwell, but you have to calm down. It's not going to help her if you lose your mind."  
  
"SHE CAN'T DIE! Do you understand that? Do you! Because I swear, I don't know what I'll do with myself if she dies. Not after all this. Not after we've all come so far. Not because of me." Max picked up the pillow from the couch and slammed it against the wall. He felt like slamming his head against the wall, but figured they would find that slightly disturbing, so decided against it.  
  
"She won't die Max. I know she won't. Liz is strong. She's going to be fine. I don't even think it's that serious." Isabel placed her hand on Max's shoulder and he turned around abruptly to look into her sad, brown eyes.  
  
"Not that serious? Was it not that serious when Alex died?" Isabel was taken aback a bit by the comment and lowered her head.  
  
"I won't talk to you while you're like this." She began to slowly walk away and Michael followed her. Max was alone. Again. He picked up the shakers and just threw them, the sound of breaking glass echoing in the room upstairs. Michael looked at Isabel worried.  
  
"She's going to be fine Michael. She told me she would be. I just can't tell Max yet. She said to wait until she could tell him. I tried to tell her I couldn't wait, but she made me promise. What was I supposed to say? I just hope she wakes up soon, before Max does something really stupid."  
  
~REALITY~  
  
Max stared at Liz and heard the faint radio turned on over by the window. Maria must have turned it while she was watching Liz. He heard the soothing voice sing over the speakers.  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
  
I wonder why am I still here  
  
I don't wanna move a thing  
  
It might change my memory.  
  
Oh I am what I am,  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I... can't hide.  
  
I won't go,  
  
I won't sleep,  
  
I can't breathe....  
  
Until you're resting here with me.  
  
I won't leave,  
  
I can't hide,  
  
I cannot be,  
  
Until you're resting here with me.  
  
The soothing sounds and sad instruments touched his heart as he looked at the lifeless creature in front of him. He put down the healing stone and grabbed Liz's hand. He would heal her. He had to. There was nothing else they could do. He grabbed her hand and put it between both of his own. The music changed and Max closed his eyes in hopes that he'd connect. All he needed to do was see her.  
  
Find me here  
  
And speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
  
That's leading me  
  
To the place  
  
Where I find peace....  
  
Again.  
  
He felt the familiar rush of flashes encircle him, images of the love that had kept him going for three long years.  
  
You are the light  
  
To my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You're everything.  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
  
And not me moved by you?  
  
Will you tell me,  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this?  
  
He felt his eyes begin to water. Not again. He would not cry again. He had to be strong. He had to, for Liz. His eyes betrayed his thoughts as the tears flowed from the images he was seeing play before him. He loved her. He had always loved her.  
  
'Cause you're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
You're everything....  
  
Everything.  
  
"Liz, please. Come on... let me in. PLEASE, let me in." His shoulders began to shake as he began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Liz..." His voice cracked, the emotion too thick. He couldn't think. His whole vision was cloudy. He tightened his grip on her fingers and suddenly felt the pressure back. Could it be true? He squeezed her hand one more time, and felt her fingers tighten in his grip. SHE WAS SQUEEZING HIS HAND!!!! Max laughed out loud, finally she would wake up.  
  
"Hey. Hey baby, I'm here. I'm here." He whispered into her ear, knowing now that she could hear him. He saw her breaths come a little uneven as she tried to speak.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Yea. I'm right here, Liz. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I... I'm..."  
  
"What?" He looked at her expression, which was just still, in pain, her eyes refusing to open to give him a glimpse at the brown depths he lived for.  
  
"Max,... I..."  
  
"I love you too Liz." Max smiled, sure he'd figured out what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"Love...?" Before she could finish her sentence, her stomach scrunched up in pain and her eyes tightened.  
  
"Liz! Liz, what's wrong?" Her face was in agony and Max looked around panicking, his glorious moment with her ruined.  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"Love you..." She barely whispered the words as her grip on his hand went limp and she dropped back on the bed, her head falling slightly to the side.  
  
"Liz? LIZ!" It wasn't possible. He wouldn't believe it. He reached for her neck and felt for a pulse.  
  
"LIZ WAKE UP!" He shook her violently, with no response. He felt his heart stop. No, no she couldn't be dead. He heard a voice in the background, then several. But he wasn't listening. There was no one there.  
  
"MAX STOP!" Kyle ripped his hands away from Liz. "She's gone." Kyle whispered sadly at an upset Max. "She's gone Max." Max looked out at the door. Isabel, Michael, and a hysterical Maria stood, just staring at her lifeless body. Isabel was shaking her head. Michael was holding on to Maria.  
  
"No, no that's impossible." Isabel kept repeating the words. Something was wrong, but Max couldn't think. He pushed his way out of the crowd and ran downstairs and into his car. They heard the screeching tires as he drove off.  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"I got him." He pulled Maria away, but she held on tighter. So, he and her made their way downstairs and into her Jetta. Kyle looked at Isabel, and went to hug her.  
  
"It's ok." Isabel stood frozen, not even returning his hug.  
  
"She's not... she's not dead."  
  
"Isabel..."  
  
"I can prove it to you!" She went and grabbed Liz's hand from the bed, and Kyle's hand in her other. Before she could even close her eyes, a scream filled the room.  
  
"MAX!" Liz shot up in bed, like from some horrible nightmare, her face flushed and drenched in sweat. Just as quick, she lay back down, grabbing her stomach in pain. She began to breathe a bit more normal and Kyle stared in complete awe.  
  
"What the he..."  
  
"Hey... Kyle." Liz tried to speak between ragged breaths and she even smiled weakly.  
  
"You... you are just..." Kyle couldn't even finish his sentence. Isabel was already throwing herself on Liz to hug her. Kyle followed.  
  
"Easy... I'm in a lot of pain." Isabel rubbed Liz's stomach softly.  
  
"You'll be ok. You'll be ok now, we won't let anything bad happen to you, I swear Liz. You're family...." Isabel smiled and hugged Liz again. Thank God, she was ok.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" Before Isabel could explain, Michael came back up into the room with Maria. They stared into the room for a second, as if they'd walked in the wrong house, and Maria stood, her mouth open in disbelief, her hand on top of it.  
  
"No... no that's impossible, I just saw you... I mean, how is it possible?"  
  
"It's ok Maria. I'm fine... see?" Liz looked down referring to her new awake status. Maria ran to the bed and threw herself on her friend.  
  
"OH GOD! Liz, I thought... oh no! I don't even want you to know what I thought! It's too unbearable! I'm so happy you're ok! Oh Liz...!" Maria broke out in tears, happy this time, as Liz smiled in pain.  
  
"Maria... you're hurting me."  
  
"Oh!!! I'm sorry. I'm gonna go get you some soup." Maria ran downstairs to the kitchen to start cooking something up for Liz. Michael looked at Isabel and Liz sadly.  
  
"Good to see you back, Parker." Michael smiled and Liz couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where's Max? Did you get him?" Isabel was excited. Her brother needed to see Liz. He had to see her now.  
  
"He's gone." Michael said it simply and quickly, as if it were no big deal, but the tone he used, Isabel knew something was seriously wrong.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone? I know he's gone. That's why I told you to go get him." Liz began to sit up, her eyes wide in panic.  
  
"Michael?" He was stalling. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.  
  
"He left this." He handed Isabel the note, and Liz leaned over to see it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry. I couldn't stay here. I've been looking at Liz, for the past couple of days, lying there, lifeless. I know that there's nothing I can do to help. I love her. I love her and that's not enough anymore. So what is? I don't know. She's dying and I can't help her. And if she dies... if she dies, I'm leaving. There is no life without Liz Parker. I hope you all understand that I'm not doing it because of you. Roswell simply holds nothing for me anymore. That's why I can't stay.  
  
Isabel... you're my sister and I love you. More than I could ever explain. You've grown to be a strong, beautiful woman. You're in love and you're married. And soon... I'm sure you'll have a family. Don't ever give up on your dreams Isabel. I love you.  
  
Michael. What can I say? You're you. The brother I never had. The one who was man enough to question me every time and still be there for me, when I lost myself. Even now. But I'm through my friend. I guess you were wrong. I'm not the 'healer.' I can't even heal the person I care the most about in the world. You take care of them. Please. I know you will... but I'm asking you anyway. Thank you, for being the most amazing person you are.  
  
Maria. You are like my best friend. You've helped me through so much, with Liz, with Tess, with everything. How can I thank you? I can't. In fact, I'm not doing much for you by killing off your friends am I? I'm sorry Maria. For Alex, for Liz. For the pain that we've all caused you because of my one reckless act of teenage angst. I can't take it back. I won't. I loved her. But I want you to know that I never tried to hurt you.  
  
Kyle. I know that you're new to the group. But what your dad has done for us will never be forgotten. I love your dad, like my own. And I trust him with all of our lives. Appreciate him, and thank you for keeping our identity a secret. Even when it meant it was ruining your life. I'm sorry about Liz. Maybe you were right. Maybe I am trouble. Maybe she would have been better off with you. I guess we'll never know now will we?  
  
Don't look for me, unless there's a real serious emergency. If so, Isabel will know how to find me. I love you all.  
  
~Max  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He obviously wrote this days ago. Even before he thought you died." Isabel looked at Liz stunned, who had grabbed the letter to read it over in disbelief.  
  
"But he did heal me. He came to me, that's why I woke up. I heard his voice and came back. He healed me!" Liz began to cry as she realized what had just happened.  
  
"Where is he Michael!??"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, we have to contact him! We have to call him... he has to come back!" Maria walked in to the room as she saw Liz screaming at Michael and crying hysterically in Isabel's arms.  
  
"I don't even know where he went."  
  
"Michael you have to try."  
  
"He'll come back on his own. I assure you."  
  
"He has to come back now!" Isabel was yelling and Maria and Kyle simply watched the exchange confused.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant." Liz stated the words simply as Maria dropped the bowl of soup onto the floor. 


	5. A New Life

Chapter 5:  
  
FIVE YEARS LATER:  
  
"Honey, the phone!"  
  
"Babe, the phone is ringing, pick it up!" Max ran out of the bathroom and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
"Who's speaking?" Max held his breath. He didn't even have to ask. He knew that voice, and only one person ever called him that.  
  
"It's Michael."  
  
"What are you doing calling me here!? I told you never to call me!"  
  
"Max look, I know that you never wanted to hear from us again, ok? You made that quite clear in avoiding our calls, changing your number, and blocking out Isabel's attempts to dream walk you. But you're still family bro, and I need your help."  
  
"What is it?!" Max was whispering furiously into the phone, hoping the woman in the kitchen couldn't hear.  
  
"I need you to come down to Roswell for me. To be my best man. I'm getting married." Max sat in silence for a second. Roswell. Could he ever go back there? Michael married. He suddenly felt the nagging feeling inside that he got when he thought of home.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry Michael, it's nothing personal, I just can't." Max closed his eyes to await the response he knew was coming.  
  
"Nothing personal?! That's pretty personal Max. You're like my brother, the only friend I've ever really had! Now, you need to get your butt down here and be in my wedding! Because it is one thing to leave all distraught without even saying good bye, but to miss my wedding Maxwell, I would never forgive for that." Michael had just told him off. Well, it really didn't seem like he had much of a choice.  
  
"I'll be there. Don't call here again!"  
  
"Honey... who's that? Is it for me?" Max covered the phone, and turned to call out.  
  
"No! I got it. It's business."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Max?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's gonna be nice to see you again."  
  
"Bye Michael." Max hung up the phone. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.  
  
"I'm gonna be going away for a while. I have to go to Roswell for a couple of days to handle some business." She turned around and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Mmmm... Roswell? Isn't that where you lived with your first wife?" She looked into his eyes innocently, not realizing the depth of that question. The mention of that got Max angry and he quickly let go of her waist and started to make his way to their room.  
  
"Baby, I meant nothing by it. I was just asking." She followed him in the bedroom and saw him sitting quietly, his head low as he looked at some old pictures in his hand. She sat next to him and put her arm around him.  
  
"It never stops hurting, does it?" He shook his head no, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"No, it doesn't." He looked back down at the picture and she looked down too.  
  
"She was very pretty." Beautiful was the word that came to mind when he thought of her. Liz's eyes, her smile, the way she laughed. Everything about Liz had been beautiful. Just thinking about her felt... right.  
  
"Abigail, you don't have to..."  
  
"I want to." She kissed his lips and he turned away. He hated kissing her. It felt like betrayal. But Liz was dead, had been for a long time. He needed to move on. But the dreams haunted him. Like Liz was trying to contact him. She would call out to him at night. She would whisper to him that she loved him forever. That she missed him. That she wanted him to come see her. That they had to start their family together. All of the hopes and dreams he had always had for them, she whispered them to him at night, as he lay with another woman. It was torturous.  
  
"I have to go alone. It's something I need to put behind me. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's fine. I'll be here waiting." She got up and went back out into the kitchen as Max stood in front of his suitcase, the row of pictures in hand.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" He whispered to himself as he felt the tears build up in his throat. He reached for his neck, and felt it. The necklace she'd given him. He wore it all the time. One of the few things he had left of her, except for memories. He held it tightly in his hand. The half-heart with Antar on it. The one link to his painful past. He hadn't even used his powers is so long, he wondered if they still worked. He held it and as he thought about her, the visions began to pour in.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"I wish I could've stopped you from saving my life that day at the Crashdown."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Max, the day you saved my life... your life just... just ended."  
  
"No, that's the day my life began. Whether I die tomorrow, or fifty years from now, my destiny is the same. It's you, Liz."  
  
________________________  
  
"You think I'm gonna forget about you, or get over it or something. Well, I'm not. I don't care about my destiny, or my planet, or anything else. All I care about is you. So just know this, I'm coming for you, Liz."  
  
________________________  
  
"I wanna go out with other boys. I wanna get married and have kids and I want them to be safe. Your life is dangerous, but mine... mine doesn't have to be. I may love you, but... I'm not willing to die for you."  
  
_________________________  
  
"No, but you had a choice and you got Tess pregnant! God, I trusted you. I gave my life to you, I jumped off bridges for you, I even saved myself for you!"  
  
  
  
"Saved yourself! You slept with Kyle!"  
  
_________________________  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Not like I love you."  
  
_________________________  
  
"You know... I forgot what it felt like to feel. To be truly passionate about something." He stood in front of Eliza, and took her face in his hands.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He looked deeply into her eyes, leaving her feeling vulnerable.  
  
"I had to. I was forbidden to return. When your father died, you became ruthless and uncaring. Your kingship was unimportant to you and my father saw no future for me here. Then Kivar and his men rose up against Earth and threatened to move in on Antar. I didn't know what else to do." She tried to hold herself up regardless of her weakened knees.  
  
"Do you know how you tore me apart by leaving? First my father dies, then my wife to be disappears never to contact me again. I loved you Eliza." He touched her lips and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Zan... our planets..."  
  
"It's destiny."  
  
_________________________  
  
"I'll be back for you."  
  
"This is wrong Zan. We can't do this again. You're married..."  
  
"By law yes."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean that I don't love her. Not like I love you."  
  
_______________________  
  
"I thought you'd be at the airport by now."  
  
"I was on my way, but then I had this... weird moment."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yea. I saw a... vision. Of me and you, hopping out of a cab... like we'd just been married in Vegas."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"Yea. It was like a memory flash, of something that really happened."  
  
~REALITY~  
  
Max held onto his chest as he dropped to his knees gasping for air. His voice quivered as he breathed deeply, in and out. He couldn't understand it. Everything that happened between them had showed that they were meant to be together. Even after what happened with Tess, he realized that his true companion was Liz. Not only that, but she'd always been. Eliza, her Antarian counterpart, was every bit as beautiful and spontaneous as she was. They had overcome the most incredible obstacles. They had traveled to another planet. They'd made love. They'd done the impossible, all while loving each other more than humanly possible. It had been destiny. But he'd lost it in just days. Everything he lived for died with Liz. His destiny died in Roswell, New Mexico, and Max was afraid that he could never be the same person again. 


	6. Going Back

Chapter 6:  
  
Max walked around in the airport, trying to get his luggage together. He gathered two suitcases and a backpack and started to make his way to the lobby. He searched for his friend, and felt himself gasp as he saw him and his fiancee. Michael stood, tall and proud, even a bit arrogant, just as Max remembered him. His hair was still long, his face was rough, a beard of sorts growing and making him look older than he remembered. It had been five years after all. And next to Michael stood Maria. She was still kind of short, but her features had matured, a sassy, sexy look of womanhood now replaced her teenage face along with a curvaceous body. God, how things had changed.  
  
They looked around. Where was he? Michael knew the moment Maria had spotted him. Her grip tightened around his arm and she was looking attentively into someone's eyes. Michael traced her glare and met with a face he barely recognized. It was a tan face, the same intense, hazel eyes staring back at him. Black spiky hair, gelled back, a very corporate look, and a goatee to go along with it. This was an adult Max. One who looked absolutely different. He half smiled at them and they finally waved him over. He reached them, and in an awkward moment decided to break the ice.  
  
"Hey." Maria saw the tension between he and Michael so she jumped in.  
  
"Hey nothing! Come here and give me some sugar!" She hugged him tightly. She had missed him so much. Max put down his bags and Michael grabbed him into a hug too.  
  
"It's been too long." Max just nodded in agreement and picked up his backpack and suitcase. Michael grabbed his other suitcase and they began to head off into the parking lot.  
  
"So, how's it feel? To be back home?"  
  
"You mean to be back in Roswell? 'Cause right now we're in Albuquerque, so I wouldn't be able to tell you." Michael stopped for a second, and then caught up with them, a frown on his face.  
  
"You know Max... this is a happy occasion for me. Maria and I are getting married. Could you at least try to pretend you're glad to be here? I mean, did you even think of all the great things you could do being back? What about Isabel? Did you know that she has a daughter? No, I bet you don't. Because you never even took the time to call. To tell us where you were. We had Valenti track you down as we tried to keep contact because there were important things that needed to be said!"  
  
"Michael!" Maria gave Michael a wide-eyed look and warned him to be quiet.  
  
"Look Michael, you don't know what I've had to go through ok?! So you don't have any right to judge me! I have gone through a nightmare these past five years and I don't expect you to understand!"  
  
"You seemed to be doing just fine for yourself Maxie, with your company job and your little girlfriend."  
  
"Michael stop it! Look, this is a happy occasion so we are going to get along. Got it?" Both men continued to walk until they got to the old red Jetta. "I said: GOT IT!?" They nodded in agreement and packed up the bags in the car. Max got into the back seat in silence and Michael went to get in when Maria grabbed his arm. He turned to face her and saw her angry eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna tell you this once. It took a lot for him to come here. It took five years and a lot of space and convincing. You are not making him feel welcome. Now, you are NOT going to mess this up for them Michael. You are going to do according to the plan, and we are going to hope and pray for the best. We are going to break it to him gently, and you are going keep your thoughts to yourself until told otherwise. Do you understand?!"  
  
"Yea. I got you. There's just so much I wanna say."  
  
"I know that. Come on, let's go." They both separated and got into the car. It was about a twenty minute ride until they reached Roswell. Max cringed at the familiarity of the setting. The buildings, the street signs, the atmosphere was exactly as it had been. Like time never passed.  
  
"This is really creepy." Max whispered to himself, but Maria heard from the front seat.  
  
"It's like ghost town, isn't it? Like nothing's changed? But it has, my friend; it has."  
  
They sat in silence until they drove up to Michael's apartment. The exact place he'd lived in five years ago.  
  
"Sure about that Maria? Looks to me like nothing's changed." Max smirked and Maria punched his arm playfully.  
  
"Shush. Now get your things, you'll be staying with us. I don't want you in some hotel. Ok?"  
  
"Yes mom." Max smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. He had missed Maria more than he was willing to say.  
  
"Great. Oh, and by the way, I think maybe you should visit your mother. And your father. I'm sure your visit with them is... uh, long overdue." Max put his head down as he walked in with his luggage. It had been so long since he even spoke to his parents. What did they think of him? Would they disown him? He had been the problem child of the family. He walked in to the apartment, and as the lights went on, he heard a loud shriek.  
  
"MAX!" He felt the weight of the woman on him and he dropped his bags and held her before she could fall, with him along for the ride.  
  
"Hey Iz."  
  
"YOU! You have got soooooo much explaining to do Mister. You just wait. OH! I've been cooking all afternoon, just waiting for you to get here!"  
  
"You know she's losing it. I mean, come on Max, she's cooking." Jesse came in from out of the bathroom. He and Max hugged, once they got Isabel to leave her brother alone and go check on the burning food. The rest of the afternoon was full fun, laughter, and old jokes. Finally, Max was beginning to feel like he was truly home.  
  
"Oh, goodness! That was so funny. I mean, me as Madonna! Come on, it just fit perfectly. The material girl incarnate!" They all laughed at Isabel's facial expression. It was true. She was crazy. The years of hanging out with Maria were taking a toll that was becoming blatantly obvious.  
  
"Oh wait, wait! Do you remember the time we went to Vegas! I mean, that was like the boldest thing I'd done my whole life. Skip school, go on an illegal gambling spree with fake ID's and all! That was great! And I got to sing! And we took pictures!"  
  
"Yes! I remember that! When I danced with Alex." Isabel's voice became softer and lower and she said the last few words.  
  
"Yea." Maria put her head down and then glanced over at Max who had suddenly stopped laughing. He had looked so happy just seconds ago. Suddenly, she saw the pain flash in his eyes. He was thinking about Liz.  
  
"OK! Well, dinner is over. How about a movie?!" Maria tried to let her voice sound cheery. The last thing she wanted to was to spoil the mood. They all picked up their plates and walked over to the sink. They started making their way into the living room, one by one, until just Max and Isabel were left in the kitchen. Max began to walk out when Isabel called out to him.  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I've really missed you." She gazed into his eyes with her own sad ones, hoping to make him understand the pain she'd been going through.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You remember when you told me once, after you'd come back from New York, that you would never leave me? That I was your family and you loved me?" Max nodded in agreement.  
  
"You left me Max. Without even saying good bye."  
  
"But I came back. It took a while, but I came back."  
  
"And now you can't leave us again." Max saw the tears well up in Isabel's eyes and grabbed her in for a tight hug. She couldn't expect him to stay. He had a life. A life that was no longer in Roswell. Everything he held was now in New York. He could not simply leave it and start over again. It was not possible.  
  
"Let's go watch the movie." Just as they were making their way into the living room, Jesse ran into them and looked sadly at Isabel.  
  
"Baby, I just got paged. I've got work to do at home. You wanna stay? You can stay if you want." She looked at her husband, then at her brother. She wanted to stay with Max, but she wanted to talk to him. Alone.  
  
"Actually, I'm kind of tired. I'll go home with you. But Max! Tomorrow night. Mom and Dad are expecting you for dinner. Then after me and you go out for ice cream. OK? Great. Love you." She hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek before he could think. She grabbed Jesse's arm and he waved good bye as she dragged him out.  
  
"Where was the baby?" Max finally spit out to Maria who was entering the kitchen.  
  
"With Jesse's mom. She and your mom take turns baby-sitting." Maria turned on the water as she started to wash the dishes.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Well, at first, Jesse wanted to name her after he and Isabel. But we came to the conclusion that it was a bad idea. I mean, the poor child would end up being named Jezebel. No. I wasn't having it." Max smiled at Maria. She had not changed a bit. She was still as spunky and spontaneous as he remembered. Maybe even crazier.  
  
"So she named her Alexandra. Said that she had promised Alex she would name her first child after him, or something like that. I didn't even know she and Alex spoke about things like that. Who knew?!"  
  
"Alexandra Ramirez. Not bad."  
  
"Yea, it works. We all call her Alex anyway. Now go, the movie started." Max walked into the living room and watched television with Michael. Hours later, Maria had washed the dishes, mopped the floor, and put away the already dry dishes. She went into the living room to join her guys. She looked in and saw Max, a loose fist under his nose, looking like he'd break down crying any minute, and Michael sat staring with his hands under his chin, his eyes wide like if he blinked they'd shatter.  
  
"I can't believe this! You two are really something! I mean, really... it's just a movie guys. This is too funny! Big shot Michael about to cry?!"  
  
"Look, it's really sad ok?!"  
  
"Max?!" Max waved at her to shut up. She looked at the TV and saw Meg Ryan lying weakly on her back as Nicholas Cage held her dying in his arms. She sat, in a trance on the couch, between both the guys. The three stared in silence at the amazing love story in front of them.  
  
"I love this. I mean it's so sad, you know? How he gave up everything for her. Just to be with her, and she dies. Before their life could even begin, she dies. It's just... breathtaking." Michael hushed her loudly and she gave him an annoyed glare. The scene played out and Nicholas Cage sat in his her living room, as his friend the angel came to him.  
  
"I love this part." Maria leaned in closer, and stared with tears in her eyes.  
  
"If you could do it again, would you?"  
  
"I would rather have had one breath of her hair, one kiss from her mouth, one touch of her hand, than an eternity without it. One." Maria sat wiping away the tears attacking her hopelessly romantic heart. Michael took her in his arms and held her close.  
  
"It's just a movie." He whispered into her ear as he giggled to himself. He looked over at Max who sat, tears streaming freely down his face.  
  
"Maxwell? You ok?" Maria turned around to see Max, and suddenly, it all sunk in.  
  
"Oh Max..."  
  
"Excuse me. I'm going for a walk." Max stood up and walked out into the night.  
  
"I wish I could just tell him already." Maria sucked her teeth and hugged Michael closer.  
  
"In time. Just give it time."  
  
Max walked down the dark, familiar streets of Roswell taking in the scents, sounds, and sights. He walked, quite aimlessly at first, not wanting to go to one particular place, but feeling there was somewhere he needed to go. It had been just minutes, when he found himself face to face with the Crashdown Cafe. The light shone bright, the little alien spaceship still glowing brightly. He shouldn't be there. He knew it, but couldn't get himself to believe it. The place was in perfect condition. It was still being kept, and obviously still run, as he noticed by the customers seated at various tables. There weren't too many people left, but he knew that they would be there until closing. He looked back over at the kitchen and saw two familiar faces. A smiling Mr. Parker leaned over and kissed Mrs. Parker as she took off her apron and headed towards the back room, and possibly off to bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Max whispered to himself as he looked through the entrance windows. He had wondered many nights about how the Parkers had taken the news of their daughter's death. He knew, Liz was their only child. Their little girl. The one they tried so desperately to protect, from him. And still, he had managed to kill her. It was the most painful thing to see them there, still strong, and not see Liz smiling by their side. He began to walk towards the back, almost subconsciously. He looked up at the balcony. He'd spent so many nights at that place. Climbing up the fire escape, screaming up to Liz, having her look down lovingly. He stood at the bottom and softly yelled up.  
  
"Liz!" He half expected to see her come to the edge, a smile on her face, her soft, brown hair falling loosely to her sides.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to himself through the tears that had started forming. He had to leave before the overwhelming urge to climb up there overtook him. He didn't want the Parkers to know he was there. He didn't feel he could face them. He turned back out to the main sidewalk, and missed the figure of a woman, leaning over the balcony, looking down at the empty street. 


	7. To See You Again

Chapter 7:  
  
He walked down the dark streets, his hand in his pockets, his head lost in the silence. He walked past an old, familiar house. He began to turn towards it, and stopped at the front door. He stared at the door, not quite sure why he was there, but knowing that he needed to see them. He raised his hand to knock when the door flew open.  
  
"WOAH! What the heck?! You scared me! Geez... I'm sorry. I just didn't expect someone to be at my door and this hour." The man stood, hand on his chest, eyes a little wild with confusion.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I got it Dad!" Max smiled at the exchange.  
  
"Kyle."  
  
"Yes, do I know you?" Kyle looked at the stranger suspiciously.  
  
"Let's just say I saved your life... once upon a time." As he met eyes with the man in front of him, Kyle realized he recognized that glare.  
  
"Oh my God! Dad, come quick!" He stared in awe for a few minutes, then he apologized and rushed Max into the house.  
  
"Where've you been man?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"It's really good to see you again."  
  
"Same here." Max sat on the couch and looked around. He pushed away the images that were beginning to form in his head. All he could see were images of he and a blonde that he had put behind him long ago. Jim walked in from the kitchen with a rag in his hands. He looked at the boys in front of him. Incredible.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Hey Sheriff." Max lowered his eyes, with the quiet, shy quality he had been known for.  
  
"Just Jim, Max. It's just Jim." They hugged each other and Kyle smiled. Finally, things were returning to the way they should be. Maria and Michael were getting married, Jesse and Isabel had their daughter and were expecting another, and Max was back. The only one who needed to get himself together now was Kyle.  
  
"So, I just stopped by to say hi. See how everything was going." Jim sat down and motioned for the both of them to sit as well.  
  
"Well, me and Amy got married about three years ago. The attraction was unbearable, so we had to go ahead with it. Kyle has a steady girlfriend, right Kyle?"  
  
"Umm.. yea sort of. I met her about a year ago, when I tried to join the police force and then decided I wasn't cut out for it. She was my nurse when I got beat up and sent to the hospital after a party for my becoming a cop, which I never did. Great friends, huh? Don't ever trust old football players. They're pretty violent. So anyway, yea. I met her at the emergency room. She was my nurse. And once we got to know each other, we figured out that we both were interested in Buddhism, in the most liberal ways, and we both loved football. So, then and there, I knew; it was love." Max laughed at Kyle. He had grown to be a pretty great guy. Max couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to Liz, had she stayed with Kyle. Had he not healed her at all.  
  
"Well, Evans, I'm on my way out. You need a ride somewhere?" Max was snapped back to reality and looked around.  
  
"Umm... yea actually. Can you take me to Michael's?"  
  
"Sure." Max said good-bye to Jim as he put down his tea.  
  
"You take care Max. Come back and visit tomorrow, when I'm more available to talk. It's good to see you again." Max walked out after Kyle and got into his red Corvette. They drove in silence most the way, then Kyle parked up in front of Michael's apartment. Max went to get out but turned around and closed the door.  
  
"Have you seen the Parkers lately?"  
  
"Yea, just saw them today actually."  
  
"How are they? I mean, how have they taken it all?" Max looked into Kyle's eyes worried and Kyle knew that Max was now reaping the consequences of his actions so many years ago.  
  
"They're fine. Actually, they're great. They were a little shocked at first, understandably so. But they're over it. They're happy now." Max nodded and lowered his head. They would never be truly over it. Kyle was trying to be nice.  
  
"Thanks Kyle. For everything you've done."  
  
"Hey, no problem. I'll see you around Evans." Max got out and heard Kyle speed off. He walked into the apartment looking for Maria.  
  
"Maria? Maria?? Hey, I wanted to ask you about Liz's parents and the...." He looked into the living room and realized that it was dark. They had gone off to bed. He didn't blame them. It was about midnight already, he had been out for hours. He went to get his clothes and get ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEXT MORNING:  
  
Max rubbed his head in pain. What was all the racket about?  
  
"PUT THAT DOWN! Alex, you're going to break it! Don't make me call your mother! No, you know what? I'm calling Uncle Mike!"  
  
"NO!!! I'm sorry. I'll put it down Aunt Maria, I swear! I just wanted to try it."  
  
"Lipstick is for big people Alexandra. If you want to use it, you have to ask."  
  
"I'm sorry." The little voice made Max snicker. If that wasn't little Isabel, no, it had to be. Not only did she sound just like her, but her curiosity obviously got her in as much trouble. He got up out of bed and smelled the breakfast brewing in the kitchen. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, and then he threw on a tee shirt. As he looked in the mirror, he felt a strange discomfort. He looked like his younger self much more now, with the comfortable shirt exposing his arm muscles. He thought about shaving, but then decided to just trim instead. He didn't want to go all the way back. Not yet. He wasn't ready for the flashbacks that his younger face could cause. For the memories that could flood his brain as he stared into the mirror. He'd shave the night before Michael and Maria's wedding. That was just three days away. He made his way into the kitchen and saw two little girls running around. It was like a sitcom family.  
  
"SIT DOWN AND EAT! Jesus Christ, I'm losing my mind here!" Maria looked up as she saw Max come into the room. She couldn't help but smile at his lost statement.  
  
"Is it like this everyday?"  
  
"No. Just on weekends."  
  
"Hey, when am I meeting my partner? The woman I'll be walking down the aisle with. Your umm... what do you call that...?"  
  
"Maid of honor. That'll be later on this afternoon. When I come back." Maria grabbed one of the girls, a beautiful brunette, by the arms and sat her on the chair at the dining room table.  
  
"Now, you are going to eat breakfast. When you're done with breakfast, you can play with Alex. Ok?"  
  
"Yes, Auntie Maria." The child obediently turned towards her food and began stuffing the scrambled eggs into her mouth. She made a quick face of disgust and then poured some of the Tabasco sauce on the table on to her eggs. She took another bite and smiled in contentment.  
  
"Ok. I am running late already, I thought you'd be up earlier. Michael is out at the dining hall, making sure all the preparations are made for Saturday. I have to run out to the florists, and if Michael calls I need you to tell him to meet me there. Can you do that?"  
  
"What about the girls?"  
  
"You'd have to watch them for a few hours." Max's face showed signs of pure horror.  
  
"It's really not that bad!" Maria laughed at his dramatic statement. "Here is my cell phone number, Michael's cell phone number, Isabel's home number, in case Alex begins to misbehave, the number to the florist, in case you have to rush either of them to the hospital, and the number to the Crashdown, where you will probably find Isabel, Kyle, Jesse, anyone. Ok?"  
  
"Wait! What about the other girl? Who's her mother, and how can I get in contact with her in case of an emergency?"  
  
"Gotta go Max! Look, just dial 911! I trust you. Thanks!" Maria waved good- bye as she made her way outside and into the car.  
  
"But..." Max was left with nothing else to say. It couldn't be that hard. They were in fact, just children. Max served himself some eggs and bacon and two slices of toast. He sat across from the little brunette and his heart stopped. He felt himself be drifted off to the third grade. He saw Liz, as he got off the school bus for the first time. He was in his own world when he heard her little voice.  
  
"Not hungry huh? Auntie Maria's food is really not that bad." She smiled as she kept her head low, her shy gaze in contrast to her bold comment. Max smiled as he eyed her closely. Her bangs hid her big eyes, the ones that blew him away when she looked up.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ellie."  
  
"Hi. Max." She smiled widely at this, getting a better look at him, and he at her. Her eyes were hazel, deep and mysterious, an identical copy of his own. He could not believe it. Who was this girl? No one had told him that Isabel had two daughters. And it was impossible that one of them looked like Liz.  
  
"I'm seeing things..." He whispered to himself, and then looked up again, realizing that she was just staring. When she saw his eyes meet hers, she quickly put her head down.  
  
"So... Ellie. Is that short for something?"  
  
"Uh huh. For..."  
  
"ELIZA!" Her eyes grew wide with excitement. She looked over at Alex as she found another lipstick to play with. Then she looked back at Max with pleading eyes.  
  
"Can I go play?" Max was staring at her in awe. Everything about this child was making him nostalgic.  
  
"Go ahead." He could barely get the words out. This was too weird. She smiled widely and ran over to her friend. Max sat and stared at his cold eggs. He shook his head to try and clear the clouds. He placed his hand over the food and felt the steam come back. He smiled at himself. Microwaves, what a joke. It had been so long since he used his powers, even simple ones like that. He reached for the Tabasco sauce and poured it all over his eggs. He began to eat when he felt eyes on him. He looked over and saw both Alexandra and Eliza, standing side by side, staring.  
  
"You're like us." Alex's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you Uncle Max?"  
  
"Yea. I'm your mom's brother." She looked at him for a moment, and then smiled at his warm eyes.  
  
"You are Uncle Max!" Alex ran and hugged her uncle. "Mom told me all about you! You came from New York?"  
  
"Yup. All the way from the other side of the United States." He smiled and held her on his lap as she latched on to his neck. Her short blonde hair making her look exactly like a younger version of her mother. He looked down and saw Eliza staring.  
  
"You're like us?" She was very suspicious, even after Alex had embraced him so quickly. He saw in her eyes that she wanted to believe him. That she wanted to trust him. It reminded him of a younger version of himself. So suspicious, but wanting to trust.  
  
"Yes." She approached him, getting slowly closer. She reached up and touched his cheeks softly, letting her fingers linger. That's when he felt it. He saw the flashes come in an instant. The feeling was drowning, emotions overtaking him like they hadn't in years. He saw images quickly, and blurry. But he felt her feelings. She was happy. She was warm and comforted, but she was lonely. She wanted... her father? She pulled away, and looked into his eyes with her own smiling ones. She also jumped on his lap and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You are like us!" Eliza smiled and hugged Alex who was on his other leg. They both laughed, as if dwelling on some five year old inside joke.  
  
"Let's play! I found Auntie Maria's nail polish!" Alexandra jumped off Max's lap, and Eliza followed. Before Max could get up to think, he heard some yelling at the door.  
  
"Maria! Maria! I came to pick up Ellie!" Max heard the voice and sighed. Finally, one down, one to go. He got up and went towards the door. Before he could reach it, the door flew open and he knocked right into the woman who came rushing in.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry..." She got on her knees and reached over to pick up the big bridal gown book she had come to drop off.  
  
"No, no. It's my fault." He was shaking his head a bit, since he was kind of dizzy. He reached over for the big book she'd dropped and their hands met on top of the book. She looked up and he met her gaze. It was as if the world had fallen away and time had stopped. He couldn't breathe. He was sent back to sophomore year.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"You really can't stay long."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I've been thinking a lot about last night."  
  
"Yea, me too."  
  
"When I saw Valenti taking you away like that. It just hit home for me... how much knowing me has screwed up your life."  
  
"No. It's just the opposite."  
  
"Thank you for saying that."  
  
"It's all the truth Max."  
  
"I better go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause if I don't go right now, things are gonna change."  
  
"Change how?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to touch your hair, cause it's so soft. And I'm gonna have to tell you no matter what we go through, it's all worthwhile for me, because we're together..."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then... I'm gonna have to do this..." It was their first kiss. Their first kiss on Earth that is. It was the end of the heat wave and they'd given in to their passion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh... it's bright tonight. You see that one? That star is the only star this far out visible from Earth. We call it the North Star. I think of you whenever I see it." She lowered her gaze shyly and looked to her right, away from Zan's piercing eyes.  
  
"It's our star."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's ours. That way no matter where we are, or what we're doing, we can remember... us."  
  
"Oh, I see. Suddenly you can own the stars."  
  
"Eliza, I'm king of Antar. I can do and own whatever I want."  
  
"I see. When did you become brave and almighty?"  
  
"I'm not all that brave. There are things I'm sure I couldn't do, things I want to, but just can't because of fear."  
  
"Really? Name one." She stared into his eyes, and in a sudden movement, they were face to face, staring profoundly into each other's souls.  
  
"I... I really can't."  
  
"Come on! Take chances! Be bold!" Eliza's big brown eyes were large with mockery.  
  
"Eliza!" Zan raised his finger to his lips and shushed her. Slowly he moved in, and nervously but passionately kissed her.  
  
~REALITY~  
  
"Liz?!" She stared at him, with wide eyes.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Max!" 


	8. Insanity

Chapter 8:  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No..."Â  Max whispered to himself.Â  It was impossible.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You're back!Â  You came back for me!"Â  Liz threw herself on top of him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she held him close to her.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No... this... this is impossible."Â  He refrained from hugging her back, keeping himself at a distance as if he didn't know her.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max?"Â  She drew back and looked into his confused eyes.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't... I don't understand.Â  You're dead!Â  You DIED in MY arms!"Â  He was beginning to lose his mind.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "NO!Â  You healed me.Â  When you told me all those things you told me that last day, when you told me you loved me and needed me... I heard your voice, Max.Â  I followed it home and it saved me."Â  She reached out for Max who was peeling her off of him.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No!Â  It's impossible....!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Didn't you get any of my letters?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Letters?"Â  Max repeated to himself feeling thunderstruck.Â  There was no way....  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "If you're not here for me then... ?"Â  Liz lowered her eyes as she realized how much sense it made.Â  "The wedding."Â  She cursed under her breath.Â  How could she be so stupid?Â  Five years and she expected him to come riding in like a knight in shining armor.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You're here for the wedding.Â  But they never told me...."Â  Liz rubbed her head in confusion as she walked away from him, then paced back in front of him.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm so sorry.Â  I thought... forget it.Â  I'm sorry."Â  Liz began to walk back into the house, and stopped suddenly as she turned to face Max.Â  Their eyes met and held for an instant.Â  He could not believe this was happening.Â  His body felt numb.Â  So much time... so far away.Â  She was absolutely breathtaking, even more so than he remembered.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max... I have to tell you somethingÂ  before I leave."Â  Her face saddened.Â  It sounded like they'd never see each other again.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I have to tell you why I was sick all that time ago."Â  Max's eyes widened.Â  Finally, some answers.Â  He had asked himself for so long what had gone wrong.Â  He didn't know what to expect from the woman before him.Â  It was strange how she still gave him butterflies.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max... I..."Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Mommy!!!"Â  The little brunette came out and froze at Liz's side as she saw what looked like a duel.Â  She stared at both of them, and her eyes grew wide.Â  It looked so... right.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Eliza... meet Max Evans."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I met Mr. Max already, mommy."Â  She turned her head towards him and smiled.Â  She looked into his eyes and saw them water.Â  She slowly let go of her mother's hand and walked towards him, her eyes full of compassion.Â  Liz's eyes watered at the sight.Â  This was how it should have been a long time ago.Â  Eliza stood right in front of Max; he kneeled to be face to face with her.Â  She touched his face in amazement, never taking her eyes off his.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What's wrong?"Â  She whispered softly as she felt his body begin to shake with emotion and the tears fell down his face.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max..."Â  Liz's voice rang from a few feet away.Â  "This is Eliza Marie Evans-Parker."Â  He looked up at Liz who was crying now.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What have I done?"Â  He broke down as Eliza hugged him tightly.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ellie, it's time to go."Â  Liz tried to compose herself, but felt her heart breaking.Â  Eliza let his tears flow for a few more second, then she pulled away.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I love you Daddy."Â  She smiled slightly and walked to her mother.Â  Alex came out and the two girls got in the car.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Liz..."Â  Max could barely speak.Â  His voice was hoarse with emotion and his eyes said all he couldn't.Â  She looked back at him from her car door.Â  Her big, brown eyes were watery and distraught, her eyeliner beginning to smudge.Â  Pieces of her hair fell from her ponytail and Max felt the familiarity of the situation.Â  Then end of sophomore year, when she'd left him.Â  She had given him the same look.Â  The question now was, would he let her get away again?Â  She mouthed the words I love you, and got into her small Mitsubishi Mirage.Â  Max looked as they drove off.Â  He was exhausted.Â  The events of just a few minutes had him feeling like he'd gotten beaten up.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â He walked into the house and picked up the phone to dial the familiar number.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hello?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Abigail."Â  Max didn't sound happy.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hey babe, you ok?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Did you ever receive letters from Roswell, New Mexico?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I said have we ever received any letters from Roswell, New Mexico?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max... why are you yelling.Â  You're all riled up, you need to calm down."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Just tell me!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I... I don't know...."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You're lying.Â  You are lying!Â  Liz sent me letters didn't she?!Â  Didn't she!?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What was I supposed to think?Â  I had two options Max.Â  I could give you the letters and hurt you with what seemed like some really mean joke.Â  I mean you'd told me she was dead!Â  And all of a sudden, she'd sending you letters!?Â  Then they kept coming... and I was afraid!Â  If she was alive and I had given you the letters, you would have left me!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Well, guess what Abigail... I'm leaving you anyway."Â  Max clenched his jaw in anger.Â  He couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max... wait!Â  You're not thinking clearly!Â  Max!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "That's it Abigail!Â  The engagement is off.Â  Call your parents and whatever you have to do... I want you out by the time I get back."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max... be logical.Â  We've got something great going here.Â  Think about it.Â  Three years down the drain?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Abbie!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maybe you just need time to think.Â  Call me back tonight.Â  I love you."Â  She waited for a response and he hung up the phone.Â  How could she do that to him?Â  How could they both!???Â  Now all he could do was wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max!Â  Are you ready?"Â  Maria ran in, threw her purse on the couch, and called out to Max as Michael came in behind her.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max!Â  Come on!Â  The tailor is expecting us in about fifteen minutes!"Â  Max came out of the bathroom, his eyes red and puffy, his face showing no signs of reasonable thinking.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Guess who I saw this afternoon?"Â  He looked around at the confused faces and answered his own question.Â  "Liz."Â  Maria's eyes widened at the comment.Â  She had come too early.Â  It could ruin everything.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yea.Â  Weird, huh?Â  Especially considering that I thought she was... oh that's right, DEAD!"Â  Maria sat down trying to think.Â  Michael headed towards Max to calm him down.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maxwell...."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Now, what I don't understand is how no one ever TOLD ME!Â  I mean, come on!Â  Five years!Â  FIVE!Â  Down the drain!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "How would we tell you!?Â  You ignored us for five years!Â  Acted like we didn't even exist!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "God... and a DAUGHTER!Â  I can never fix it."Â  Max was whispering to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair in a panic.Â  "What am I gonna do?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Stay here.Â  Make a family.Â  Do things the right way.Â  It's not too late Max."Â  Maria looked up hopefully.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yes, it is."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No, it's not!Â  Listen to me Maxwell,... I wanted to leave Roswell so bad.Â  I wanted to go back 'home.'Â  But this is home for me.Â  I love Maria.Â  I don't fight that anymore.Â  She gets on my nerves, but so do you.Â  And you're like my only family.Â  You need to stop thinking so much and just do it!Â  Do it, before it really gets to be too late.Â  Destiny is in Roswell, Max.Â  I've noticed it, why can't you?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I can't Michael!Â  It's not that simple!Â  Ok?Â  I have got a life down there!Â  A fiancee!Â  I... am getting married."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "But you don't love her!"Â  Maria tried to jump in, as she constantly looked at her watch.Â  This was a nightmare.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "But I've been with her for three years..."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max, listen to yourself!Â  You'd rather live the rest of your life with the woman you don't love in order to reduce the chance of getting hurt by the person you actually are destined and in love with?!Â  It makes no sense!Â  You have to let her in Max.Â  You were willing to give up your existence to save her, but not your life to be with her?"Â  Maria was standing up now, grabbing his shoulders, trying to shake sense into him.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I can't walk down the aisle with her."Â  He looked into Maria's eyes with an statement of pure horror.Â  "She's your bridesmaid isn't she?Â  I can't... I'm sorry Maria.Â  Not with her."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max... please.Â  You have to."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I can't.Â  It's like... having a taste of what I can never have."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "WHY NOT!?Â  She has been waiting for you Max!Â  She knew you'd come back for her.Â  She knew you would, because you love her.Â  Because you guys are destined to be.Â  Don't prove her wrong.Â  Don't prove us wrong."Â  Michael was mad with anger and he just stared at Max.Â  What had happened to the boy that was willing to drop saving a planet for a touch from Liz?Â  He had no hope anymore.Â  He had grown cold, and now the pain of his heart thawing through was driving him insane.Â  Max sat back on the couch and grabbed his face in his hands in frustration.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Look Max... for me.Â  Please.Â  Please...."Â  Maria begged him on her knees.Â  He looked up into her desperate eyes, and sighed loudly.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "THANK YOU!"Â  She hugged him tightly and then picked him up.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Let's go!Â  We're already really late!"Â  The three stood up and went out into the car. 


	9. Preparations, Parties, Drunken Fools

Chapter 9:  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Elizabeth Anne Parker, I will not let you mope around like a pathetic old woman!"Â  Maria pulled tightly on the strings of Liz's corset.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maria, you're choking me."Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I mean this is my wedding!Â  Maria DeLuca is getting married!Â  I will not allow space boy #2 to ruin that for us!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maria... air... too tight...."Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "This is a girl thing, you know?Â  We wondered about our wedding day since we were kids and..."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "MARIA, THE STRINGS!"Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh!Â  Oh Liz!Â  I'm sorry!"Â  Maria loosened the strings that were beginning to leave marks on Liz's back.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ah... thank you."Â  Liz laughed at her friend.Â  It was just like Maria to get over-involved.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Anyway Liz... you have to be happy.Â  At least for me, you know.Â  Arms up."Â  Maria slipped the beautiful wine colored dress on Liz and watched it take to her shape.Â  It was a very elegant gown, tightly hugging and exposing Liz's breasts and falling loosely and smoothly below her ankles.Â  The chest area was burgundy with gold pattern and the bottom shimmered of golden silk.Â  Maria was going all out.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh my God.Â  It's amazing."Â  Liz whispered in disbelief as she looked at her reflection.Â  It was so soft and so elegant, and Maria could see Liz was finally getting excited.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I picked out the wine color just for you.Â  Everyone else will be in green and gold, but I always thought you looked amazing in burgundy."Â  Liz smiled and turned to her friend.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm sorry."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "For what?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I guess I'm just jealous..."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Woah, woah!Â  The Liz Parker jealous of me?Â  When did our roles reverse?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maria, I'm human too.Â  And seeing you so happy, it hurts me.Â  Reminds me of what I can never have.Â  I mean, you're fulfilling my dream.Â  I've always wanted to marry an alien."Â  Maria laughed at the sound of the comment.Â  It sounded so silly out loud.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Not yours of course, but an alien none the less."Â  Maria zipped Liz's dress and they opened the curtain to show off the dress.  
  
__________________________Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â ____________________ ___  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Michael, I can't do this."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You love her Maxwell, you just need help showing it."Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I can't Michael, there's too much at risk.Â  What if something happens to her again?Â  Or Ellie?Â  I couldn't handle it!Â  I'd lose it."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Will you listen to yourself?"Â  Michael raised Max's collar and wrapped the bow tie around his neck.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What!?Â  Look, it's been five miserably long years.Â  I feel like we don't even know each other!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "She's Liz!Â  She knows everything about you."Â  Michael tied the bow and lowered the collar as Max closed his tuxedo jacket.Â  They both looked into the mirror as Michael smiled approvingly.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Why the red tie?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "It's burgundy and it matches with Liz's dress."Â  Max winced at the mention of her name.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "That's it!Â  You're afraid.Â  You're afraid to let her in because you know you're still in love with her and you might get hurt again!Â  It's not about her is it?Â  It's about you!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What are you talking about?"Â  Max turned away and readied himself to open the changing curtains.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Just tell her Max.Â  You need her, I can tell.Â  And she needs you!Â  Why do you make things so complicated!??"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Look who's talking!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ready?Â  We're coming out."Â  Maria's voice rang through the changing curtain.Â  Michael opened the curtain and Max stepped out to be face to face with Liz.Â  They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then they inspected each other's clothing.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Max looked Liz over adoringly.Â  She was absolutely captivating.Â  The red and gold suited her complexion and dark eyes, the dress enhanced her assets.Â  As he raised his eyes, he rested them momentarily on her chest and then looked up into her eyes with a lustful set of his own.Â  She felt his intense glare and felt the blush that ran up her chest and onto her face.Â  She saw him tense as he realized she was staring and the emotion in his eyes, the raw passion, had sent her spinning.Â  He looked so good in a tuxedo and she felt her mind drift to a time where he would have worn one just for her.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You look great."Â  She broke the ice as best she could.Â  She reached up reluctantly, trying to straighten his crooked tie.Â  The instant they touched they were sent into a series of flashes.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "They told me you were dead!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I escaped!Â  They tried to, but I got away!"Â  Zan kissed his love passionately.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I was so worried!Â  I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I would never let that happen."Â  Eliza kissed Zan back with as much force, if not more.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "We don't have a lot of time."Â  Zan grabbed her arms and they ran into the small cave behind the mountains.Â  As they ran in, they saw Larek and Serena working diligently.Â  Eliza looked up and over at her handsome king.Â  His eyes burned with leadership as he stood tall, willing to face any task.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "How much longer?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "An hour.Â  Two at the most."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You're coming with me."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I can't... you know I can't."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I won't let you die here.Â  They're after us.Â  All of us."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "They're sending me later.Â  Differently.Â  I'll be fine."Â  Zan turned angrily at Larek.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Just send her with us!"Â  Zan seemed to be ordering it more than requesting it.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm afraid it's too late for that.Â  We have all her plans made."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "That would be?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "To send her essence and have it penetrate in a woman who will bear a son.Â  The son will have a daughter who should be completely human.Â  However, she really would be the one who has lived before.Â  Her grandmother's essence will be passed on as it seems to her.Â  She will be the true embodiment of Eliza."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "But you will not send her on our ship?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't believe things would fare well with your wife and lover aboard the same ship, your highness."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "She's right.Â  It will all be fine.Â  Really.Â  We will find each other again.Â  We have to."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't want to leave you..."Â  Zan reached for the woman who had stolen his heart.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Time to get this set."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Good-bye Zan."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No.Â  Until we meet again, myÂ  love."  
  
~REALITY~  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Max's eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of this small, powerful woman.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hello!Â  Earth to Martian king!"Â  Maria stared at Michael confused.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maxwell, you there?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yea.Â  Yea, I'm fine."Â  Liz dropped her hands from him to her side, their eyes never breaking the connection.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I've gotta go!"Â  Liz ran back into the changing room and Max followed her, determination in his glare.Â  His heart was beginning to feel it again, that nagging feeling that he could never leave her side.Â  That he needed her to breathe, to live.Â  He had spent five years pushing that feeling away, she could not break him in just days!Â  Before Maria or Michael could move, Max stormed into the changing room behind Liz.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What are you doing!?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Stop doing this!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Doing what?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You... you're making me love you more!"Â  The words smacked Liz in the face with familiarity.Â  Future Max's words.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No Max.Â  I've been pushing you away for years.Â  You would not let me go!Â  Then, we finally got together and it seemed like that was it.Â  We could be together.Â  But in one test of faith and love, you left me!Â  YOU have to stop doing this!Â  My heart can't take it anymore!"Â  Liz's eyes watered and it was all he could do to stop himself from caressing her cheeks to make her pain go away.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Liz, our connection is too strong to ignore.Â  And I love you, you know that.Â  But I'm not... I'm not ready for this.Â  Not again.Â  So, I'm sorry for the pain I always bring.Â  I never intend to hurt you, but I always do.Â  If I stay away, then none of us have to hurt again."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "If you stay away, it hurts more."Â  Liz whispered through her tears as Max walked away, never hearing her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 DAYS & COUNTING: BACHELOR PARTY-  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "YAHOO!Â  This is my kind of party!"Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Kyle, don't be a dog."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'll be a dog any day for some beer and naked women!"Â  He made a face and growled at Maria.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yea, a poodle."Â  Maria rolled her eyes in disgust as Kyle picked up a pack of beer and walked into Michael's house.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "This is not one of those parties.Â  If there will be any stripping... it will be done by me!Â  Got it!?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Euuww... visual."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You know what...?"Â  Michael came over and pushed Maria out the door.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ok honey, time for you to go."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Did you just call me honey?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Will you leave faster if I say yes?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ok.Â  Rules are: 1) no strippers.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  2) no getting drunk to the point that there is vomit ANYWHERE in my house.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  3) no fighting or ruining my furniture.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  4) no drunk driving.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  5) and lastly, no disgusting sexual behavior.Â  Anywhere!Â  That applies mainly to Kyle of course.Â  Now that we've set ground rules, I'm leaving to my own gathering.Â  Enjoy guys!"Â  Maria grabbed her purse and kissed Michael quickly good-bye.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Finally, the party can begin!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Shut up Kyle."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Jesse, go get the phone!Â  We're calling in some entertainment."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Where's Max?"Â  Michael looked around.Â  He had been there just minutes ago.Â  The chaos was already beginning and the party hadn't even started.Â  Kyle blasted the music and took down a few beers.Â  Jesse was on the phone and there were chips and dip all over the place.Â  Max was missing.Â  It was going to be a long night.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Michael walked into the kitchen when he saw Max, a beer bottle in hand, two tequila shot glasses on the table.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What are you doing!?Â  ARE YOU INSANE!?Â  Hello??? Did you forget what happens when you drink?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "My tong is numb!Â  Ha, ha!Â  Dat rhymes!"Â  Max sat back entertaining his own hysteria.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh God, someone help me."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Michael!"Â  The small female voice came from the door.Â  Michael looked up to the sky and whispered thanks.Â  He saw Liz and ran to open the door.Â  She walked in with a huge box and put it on the table.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Thank God, you're here!Â  I need your help!"Â  Michael dragged Liz into the kitchen.Â  She looked at the man sitting at the table.Â  He looked up at her, his eyes glistening and glazed, a strange yet familiar statement on his face.Â  Michael looked at her hoping she could help him.Â  Max no longer listened to anyone else.Â  If there was anyone who could help him, it'd have to be Liz.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max... what were you thinking?"Â  Liz went and grabbed the beer can from Max.Â  She placed his arm around her shoulder as she began carrying him to her car.Â  Michael came around and took his other arm to help her out.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Liz!Â  Nice party, huh?"Â  Max smiled a cheesy smile and Liz tried hard not to break out laughing.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Sure Max."Â  She opened the passenger door of her car and they sat Max in it.Â  She closed the door and sighed loudly.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Evans sure knows how to party hardy."Â  Kyle stood at the door with a smirk.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Shut up Kyle!"Â  Michael and Liz laughed at their unison.Â  Then Michael got serious.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm sorry Liz, but I can't handle him tonight."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Don't worry about it.Â  You go and have fun.Â  Put the box in your room, and DON'T look at it ok?Â  It's the wedding dress."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Thanks again."Â  Michael nodded in response and walked back, pushing Kyle out of the way.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Now, let's just hope he says what he can't when he's sober."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Liz drove towards her apartment.Â  She looked over at Max who was staring at her.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm taking you to my house for a while, until you sober up, ok?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "The Crashdown?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No.Â  My apartment.Â  It's out closer to Frasier Woods."Â  He nodded as if he understood, but she could tell her was in his own little world.Â  They drove up in front of a small building with only two floors, two apartments on each floor.Â  One on the right side, one on the left.Â  She turned off the car and laughed.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Why would you do this?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I can't feel..."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I know, it's the effect of the liquor..."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No.Â  I mean, I can't feel.Â  I did it so I would be numb."Â  He looked deep into her eyes, his look was fiery and passionate.Â  There was no doubt in her mind what he wanted to do.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "This wasn't the answer Max."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What is?"Â  She looked away and got out of the car.Â  Max followed and she went to unlock the front door.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Wait!"Â  He had startled her, and she turned to see what the problem was.Â  He looked up and she followed his gaze.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "The V- constellation.Â  It's aligned."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I see...."Â  He turned to face Liz and his eyes devoured her.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max..."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Don't fight it Liz."Â  He moved in closer and she quickly composed herself enough to pull away.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No!Â  Max, no."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Liz!Â  I feel great!Â  I mean, it's like I try to think, but I think too much and I think too hard... for what?Â  Now I can't think, I only feel.Â  I want you Liz.Â  NO questions or second thoughts."Â  He moved in again, but again she pulled away.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No Max!Â  You said yourself, you're not thinking straight.Â  I will not be a part of your drunken lust."Â  Max's eyes looked at her in confusion.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Lust?Â  I'm drunk Liz, not stupid.Â  I know how I feel.Â  This isn't lust.Â  This feeling is stronger and more real than anything back on my planet.Â  This is love, Liz.Â  Desire, passion.Â  I've tried for five long years to forget you.Â  I thought I'd succeeded.Â  Then I see you again and it all comes back to me.Â  The feelings, the visions, the dreams.Â  I didn't dream of Zan and Eliza until I saw you again.Â  Now they're vivid.Â  Real.Â  The touch, the kiss, the feel.Â  It's all real Liz."Â  By now Liz was speechless, her head spinning with his words.Â  He kissed her jaw line, her cheek, her neck.Â  He moved in on her lips but she couldn't.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Not like this Max.Â  Not tonight."Â  She unlocked the door and walked in as he followed her silently.Â  They went to the first door on the right and as she began to unlock the door it flew open.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Mommy!"Â  Ellie jumped on her mother and hugged her tightly.Â  She looked over and saw Max.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Daddy..."Â  She waited, not sure what he'd say.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hey beautiful."Â  He bent down and she ran to him, hugging him and jumping on him.Â  Maria came out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand.Â  She saw the scene and froze.Â  This was weird.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max?... Liz?"Â  Liz glanced at Maria wide-eyed warning her not to bring it up.Â  Maria looked back at Max and noticed his glazed eyes.Â  Was he drunk?  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maria!Â  hey even though you're a conniving little witch, with this whole wedding plan of yours... I still love you.Â  We're still home girls right?"Â  He laughed as if at his own personal joke and Maria raised her eyebrows at the comment.Â  Liz shook her head to refrain from laughing.Â  What a nightmare.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ellie, watch this."Â  Max passed his hand over the floor and the rug turned into long sating sheets.Â  She screamed in delight and the TV shot on.Â  She snuggled against him on the floor and watched her late night cartoons.Â  He looked up at Liz, his eyes inviting her onto the cool floor, expressing fantasies she refused to acknowledge.Â  Maria grabbed Liz into the kitchen trying to snap her back to reality.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What was that?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "He was drunk.Â  I didn't want him ruining Michael's fun."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "That's not what I mean."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Then what?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "The looks.Â  The sheets on the floor.Â  His eyes.Â  Ellie!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Liz, he was undressing you with his eyes, so don't come with that!Â  He wants you!Â  That's it girl!Â  You've landed him once and for all.Â  Finally... life can go back to normal."Â  Liz shook her head.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "He's drunk Maria.Â  He won't even remember anything by tomorrow morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â The morning light hurt his eyes as he slowly opened them, feeling slightly dizzy, his head aching.Â  He sat up on the couch he was lying on and looked around.Â  This was not Michael's house.Â  He looked over at the open counter of the kitchen and at the beautiful figure at the kitchen door.Â  She stood, her dark hair loose and still looking like she'd just gotten out of bed, her robe on, a cup of coffee in hand.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh my God..."Â  He held her gaze and was blown away by her beauty.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Good morning."Â  Her voice was still groggy with the morning.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What am I doing here?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You spent the night."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Here?!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yes.Â  You were drunk, I wasn't going to let you roam Roswell all by yourself."Â  He looked her up and down, then back at himself.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Did we...?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "NO.Â  Don't worry about it.Â  There was no action between us.Â  Not even interaction."Â  Liz rolled her eyes sarcastically as she sipped her coffee.Â  He stared at her simple beauty.Â  She felt herself weaken at his stare, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.Â  She turned around quickly and went into the kitchen.Â  She felt the footsteps and then hands on her waist.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "It's not that I don't love you."Â  He whispered on her neck and her spine tingled.Â  "I wish we would have.Â  Maybe then I could tell you all I want to say.Â  But now, I'm not ready.Â  My heart isn't ready."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Whatever."Â  She tried to be still, to make herself cold.Â  It seemed impossible.Â  She walked over to the sink and put her cup down.Â  As she turned, she was face to face with pained eyes.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Don't be that way."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I have nothing to say to you."Â  She walked away from his eyes and out of the kitchen.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You can't keep running away from me."Â  Liz stopped in her tracks.Â  She turned around to face him, her eyes burning with anger.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Running away?!Â  Last I checked Max, I've been the one here.Â  I've lived in Roswell, finished school, raised my daughter!Â  What about you?Â  Where have you been?Â  Oh, that's right.Â  Off in New York with some girl you just met and are living with!Â  Did you think of me Max?Â  Because I did.Â  Every time I looked into our daughter's face I was forced to think of you!Â  Like some eternal punishment!"Â  Liz was crying now, her feelings finally coming out.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I though of you everyday.Â  When I awoke, when I went to work, when I came home, when I saw pictures of us, when I dreamt at night.Â  Your face haunted my mind constantly.Â  When I kissed her... I saw you."Â  Liz sighed loudly and wiped her tears.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "But you won't stay with me.Â  You say you love me... but you're not willing to stay.Â  I'm sorry; I just don't understand that.Â  I wanted to be your wife... to love you like I knew I could."Â  She walked away and into her room.Â  Max stood shocked.Â  She had wanted to marry him.Â  Liz looked at her daughter's peaceful slumber.Â  What had happened to her life? 


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 10:  
  
THE WEDDING-  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "LIZ!Â  Liz!Â  Help me with the zipper!"Â  Maria was running around trying to get her shoes on.Â  Liz ran after her trying to zip up her long wedding dress.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh God.Â  Is everything all set?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yes, Maria it's all taken care of."Â  Liz smiled at her best friend.Â  This couldn't be happening.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "This is it Lizzie.Â  I'm doing it."Â  Maria looked at her beautiful best friend.Â  There was no one she loved more.Â  She hated to see Liz alone, especially with Max at cuddling distance.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I know.Â  And I know that you guys will be happy.Â  I wish you all the best.Â  You deserve it all and more."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I love you Liz."Â  The two hugged and Maria broke out in tears.Â  Liz choked hers back.Â  She would not get emotional.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maria stop.Â  You're going to mess up your make-up."Â  Maria laughed at Liz's first ever vain comment.Â  It was humorous how she could think of mascara at such a moment.Â  Suddenly, Isabel walked in, her green and gold gown shaping her beautifully, her hair slicked back with gel, her makeup perfectly done.Â  They all had on the same jewelry.Â  A set of small golden moons as earrings, and small necklaces with a moon pendant.Â  It was their friendship tags.Â  Isabel had been inaugurated into their tight friendship circle as of that day.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ready?"Â  Isabel smiled, recognizing Maria's statement.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I feel like I'm gonna pass out."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I know.Â  It feels that way... but it'll pass.Â  The feeling I mean... not you."Â  Isabel laughed and the girls laughed with her.Â  This was an incredible moment for them all.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Thank you Isabel, for helping me."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hey you helped me... it was the least I could do for all you've done for us."Â  She hugged Maria tightly and then looked at Liz.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "And you.Â  You are amazing... you know that?Â  You accepted us, no questions asked.Â  You haven't told our secret since.Â  Why?"Â  Liz smiled.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "And ruin my reputation as one of the few on Earth to have a TRUE alien encounter?Â  Please."Â  Isabel smiled and hugged Liz too.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm looking forward to your wedding Liz."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Don't hold your breath."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "It'll come sooner than you think."Â  Isabel smiled secretly.Â  She had dream walked Max the night before and knew that he was breaking.Â  His heart was giving in to feelings beyond his control.Â  He wanted Liz, he needed her.Â  He'd have to have her.Â  Maria looked up at the clock and breathed in deeply.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Where's Katie?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "She said she was getting ready at home and Kyle would drop her off when she was done."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ok.Â  So then I guess this is it.Â  It's time."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Let's go."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ok hold on, I'm freaking out."Â  Liz and Isabel laughed as they dragged Maria out to the limousine.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â They sat in the back room of the ceremonial hall and waited as Katie ran in.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Sorry I'm late!Â  I had a late shift at the hospital and ran late!Â  I'm so sorry!"Â  Her blonde curls were bouncing around as she put her shoes on.Â  She looked perfect as well.Â  Amy walked in, her light golden dress enhancing her creamy features.Â  She had never looked prouder.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh... my baby girl is getting married.Â  I can't deal, I can't."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Mom.Â  It's ok.Â  I'm gonna stay in Roswell."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh, I love you!"Â  Amy hugged her daughter tightly and fixed up some loose strands of hair.Â  Maria looked like a doll.Â  Her long blonde hair was back, some loose curls in the front, the rest of the hair pinned into a twist that was covered by her tiara and veil.Â  Her dress was slim fitting and a little below the knee, a sheer lace covering making up the rest of the dress.Â  The sleeves, the length of the skirt, it was all in white lace.Â  Her creamy stockings and white shoes made her look like a picture perfect bride.Â  Her lips a peachy pink, her eyes powdery and golden, just like all her bridesmaids.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Liz had golden eye shadow, burgundy lipstick and glittery blush.Â  Isabel and Katie both had golden shadow and nude, glossy colored lip gloss.Â  They all looked absolutely amazing.Â  Now they needed to see the men.Â  As they prepared, a silent knock came to the door.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Who?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "It's Kyle."Â  They opened the door and Kyle stepped in, a gift in hand.Â  He smiled at all the ladies, pleased at how beautiful they all looked.Â  He looked at Maria, the most amazing she'd ever looked, and smiled.Â  He handed her the box.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "A little something from us guys.Â  We know this is a really important day for you, and we wish you all the happiness in the world.Â  You deserve it after all."Â  Maria smiled and hugged Kyle.Â  He kissed her cheek and walked out to wait with the others.Â  Maria opened the box and her eyes widened.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What is it!?"Â  Maria pulled out a red lace and silk lingerie.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh, naughty!"Â  Katie joked as Isabel and Liz laughed at Kyle's joke.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Wait 'til I get him."Â  The music began and Maria looked up alarmed.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh God... I can't do this."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You'll be fine.Â  Come on, let's go make you Mrs. Michael Guerin."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "That's what I'm worried about!"Â  Maria joked and finally they made their way to the main hall.Â  They looked out the doors where they'd have to line up and saw the garden all set up.Â  The restaurant they were using had allowed for use of the gazebo by the river, all the seats facing the water right as the sun hit it.Â  It was incredible.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â The line up began as Alexandra and Eliza went down the row, throwing rose petals all over the ground.Â  Katie and Kyle went down next.Â  The place was full of balloons and white chairs.Â  Family and friends gathered, not too many, but just enough to make the feeling just right.Â  Isabel and Jesse followed, the most amazing and serene feeling coming over them.Â  Amy and Jim walked in next, tears already in their eyes, proud looks on their faces.Â  Sean sat off in the chairs, eager to see his cousin on the most important day of her life.Â  Billy also sat, waiting, sure that she would look absolutely incredible.Â  She was happy, and that's all he ever wanted for Maria.Â  Some other friends from school were around.Â  Ava was in the back, her hair done well, her make up subtle, her clothes decent and respectable.Â  Some teachers sat and watched.Â  It was just what she had always wanted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Then Liz walked up the doors; Max came up beside her.Â  His breath caught in his throat.Â  She looked like an angel.Â  She had a glow about her that made him feel like he couldn't really touch her.Â  It was magical.Â  She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly sad, and they locked arms and began their trod down the aisle.Â  Everyone awaited eagerly, seeing Liz's entrance as a signal of Maria's upcoming.Â  Max kept looking over at Liz.Â  His eyes betraying his emotion.Â  He loved her.Â  It was that moment, that realization that made him feel completely helpless.Â  He looked back ahead, to focus on walking, but his spare hand came up to his arm to cover Liz's fingers lovingly.Â  She looked up at him, her necklace glistening, and suddenly he remembered something.Â  It came quickly to his mind, the vision so clear and strong he felt he might be knocked off his feet.Â  Vegas came back into his head.Â  The Elvis Chapel.Â  Their wedding.Â  He saw Liz, in her big wedding dress as he picked her up and carried her out of the cab, like they'd just been married in Vegas.Â  It was an upsetting feeling, an empty one.Â  He wanted to be walking down the aisle with her now.Â  To be marrying her now.Â  Her look was as intoxicating as the incense burning on the sides of oranges and strawberries.Â  The sun was right in the middle of the sky as they reached the sides.Â  He didn't want to let her hand go.Â  He never wanted to let her go.Â  She pulled away and finally Maria walked up.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Jim went and escorted her slowly down the aisle.Â  Michael stood straight, obviously a little nervous, but looking handsome as ever.Â  His hair was trimmed, slicked back, his face clean and shaven.Â  His tuxedo looked amazing as he waited for the love of his life.Â  She looked amazing.Â  He tried to memorize her look in his mind.Â  He never wanted to forget how he felt right at that moment.Â  Maria walked up and kissed Jim on the cheek.Â  Michael grabbed her soft hand and squeezed softly.Â  She looked up through her veil, her blue eyes glistening like the river behind them.Â  He felt his heart stop.Â  This was perfection and true happiness.Â  Max stared at Michael knowing nothing would ever be the same.Â  Michael was settling down.Â  Things had changed.Â  And he was left to make an important decision.Â  The talk was given, vows exchanged.Â  Michael smiled as he place the ring on Maria's finger.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't expect you to be some preppy house wife, I just expect you to love me unconditionally, the way I've always loved you.Â  To put up with my nonsense, but keep me in line, the way you always do.Â  To look at me with those open eyes of yours, and let me see you for the rest of the days of my life."Â  He gave her his half grin and she cried softly as Liz began to cry as well.Â  Maria pulled out her ring and nervously placed it on Michael's hand.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't want the perfect husband.Â  What would be the fun in that?Â  I just want you.Â  Michael, you are all I've ever known.Â  All I've ever wanted.Â  And I want to be with you, through good and bad, through thick and thin, through weird and weirder."Â  She smiled, her point across to those who knew her well.Â  It was true, they were perfect for each other.Â  Finally, they were pronounced officially, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Guerin.Â  The crowd cheered as they kissed.Â  This would be one ofÂ  the best days of their lives.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â The reception was just about beginning, everyone sitting patiently at their tables in Chez Pierre.Â  The table held the cake, a small bride and a small groom with a small alien in the middle.Â  It was Amy's idea of course.Â  If she had only known how perfect it was for the occasion, she would have probably refrained from putting it there.Â  They all waited in back to be announced again to the waiting crowd.Â  Liz and Max stood side by side, not having said a word to each other all afternoon.Â  They filed in and the crowd mingled and congratulated.Â  It was warm and fun.Â  The music played and the dancing began.Â  Maria and Michael danced softly, Plumb's "Stranded" played in the background.Â  Liz sat, her parents had gone on to help feed the guests, and she was deep in thought when she saw the hand in front of her.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Dance with me?"Â  Max stood, clean cut, face smooth and shaven, hair slicked back neatly, looking just like the teenage boy who had stolen her heart eight years ago with one touch.Â  There was too much about him.Â  Too much to feel.Â  She got up and they went to the dance floor.Â  He held her waist as they danced and felt her heart beat against his chest.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You look beautiful."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Thank you.Â  You look great yourself."Â  Liz smiled shyly as she pulled back to look into his eyes.Â  The moment she did, she regretted it.Â  There was something in his eyes that scared her.Â  An emotion she'd seen before, but was mixed with something dangerous.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Liz..."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Max?"Â  They stared into each other's eyes and Max's eyes watered.Â  How could he tell her all he was feeling at the time?  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "There's something I've wanted to do since I saw you again."Â  He leaned down and kissed her, their lips touching so softly, it felt like a soft breeze.Â  They pulled away, as if debating whether or not this was a move they were ready to make.Â  This had been their first kiss in four days, since Max had been there and it seemed like a magnetic attraction was pulling them together again.Â  Max pressed his lips against hers again, this time with more pressure, his passion bubbling over.Â  He could control himself.Â  He kept repeating it to himself.Â  He would not lose himself in her.Â  He could not.Â  But the taste of her lips was rousing feelings he thought he'd never feel again.Â  Thoughts he never thought he'd have.Â  He wanted her to be his wife.Â  He wanted Ellie as his beautiful baby girl.Â  He wanted a family.Â  Their pain and hurt was in that kiss, making it bittersweet.Â  He pulled away softly, and as he looked into her eyes he said it.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I love you Liz Parker.Â  More than my own life."Â  Her eyes watered and she began to cry as he kissed her again, and he held her face in his hands lovingly.Â  Eliza walked up and smiled up at her parents.Â  Finally, they were together again.Â  She hugged their legs from the floor and they looked down at her and smiled.Â  Max picked her up and he and Liz held her as they danced.Â  Maria looked over from her table, and nudged Michael in the ribs.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ow!Â  The abuse is starting already?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Funny.Â  Look..."Â  She pointed over at the dance floor and Michael saw the family.Â  Eliza had her arms wrapped around Max's neck, he had his arms around Liz's waist, Liz was holding Eliza up.Â  They looked like they'd been that way forever.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I think we did it."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "There was no question we could."Â  Michael smiled and kissed his wife.Â  The hours passed and Michael and Maria were ready to go.Â  Everyone said good-bye as they prepared for their Vegas honeymoon.Â  Liz hugged her friend tightly and tried to refrain from crying.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "NO, you won't."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yes, I will!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Ok, well maybe a little."Â  Maria laughed and hugged Liz again.Â  "Looks like you'll be occupied yourself."Â  Maria looked over at Max who was saying good-bye to Michael.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "No."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Shh... don't try to fight it."Â  Maria's words struck a chord in Liz.Â  Maybe it was time to just give in.Â  Kyle came up to Maria and hugged her tightly.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Have fun.Â  And don't forget my little gift."Â  He snickered and she hugged him tighter.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "If I ever get alien powers, I'm gonna zap you."Â  Maria whispered menacingly into his ear and he laughed.Â  Finally, they made their way out.Â  Eliza ran up to her mother and tugged softly on her dress.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Can I stay at Grandma and Grandpa's tonight?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Well..."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Please!?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Did you ask them?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yes."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I guess so.Â  Although I'll be all by my lonesome."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Daddy will stay with you."Â  Liz's smile faded as she thought of what her daughter had just said.Â  Did she think they'd be together?Â  Things didn't happen that way.Â  She couldn't lead her daughter to believe that.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Honey, Daddy is going home soon, he's not staying with us."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Maybe.Â  Maybe not."Â  Eliza smiled and Jeffrey and Nancy called out to her.Â  She hugged her mother and waved good-bye.Â  Suddenly, Liz felt completely alone.Â  She looked down and as she turned around she bumped right into Max.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You ok?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I've been better."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "They'll be back, you know."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I know.... but will you?"Â  Liz's eyes pleaded with the question she'd been fighting for days.Â  Max kissed Liz without answering her question.Â  Not much later, they'd bid everyone good-bye as he took her home.Â  She seemed truly upset and needed to relax.Â  He walked in and closed the door behind them.Â  She took off her shoes and walked over to her room.Â  He followed closely behind her as she threw them in the corner of the room and threw herself on her bed.Â  Max went and sat next to her, looking down at her tired eyes.Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Liz, maybe you should get some rest."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm not tired.Â  I'm just depressed.Â  There's a difference."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I hate to see you like this."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm alone.Â  I knew I'd end up alone."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You're not alone Liz.Â  You're never alone."Â  She sat up and shook her head in disagreement.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You don't understand, no one does."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I understand that you're beautiful and you shouldn't look so helpless.Â  There's so many people who love you and like to see you happy."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Yea, and they're gone.Â  I miss Ellie."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "What am I chopped liver?"Â  Max looked at her, a hurt statement on his face.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Basically."Â  She looked back up to see his shocked look and smiled.Â  She had just said a joke.Â  Not all hope was lost.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You aren't very nice to me."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "So?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You should be nice... I am in fact your only company."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "You can leave."Â  Liz was serious.Â  It had been all in fun, but her face expressed her feelings.Â  She couldn't be more serious.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm not leaving you like this."Â  Liz's sarcastic face told Max what she was going to say next.Â  What she was going to bring up.Â  The past that kept haunting them.Â  She opened her mouth to speak, but instead felt Max's finger on her lips.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â "Shhh.Â  No more talking."Â  He kissed her lips and then the overwhelming feelings came over him.Â  They were in her apartment.Â  Alone.Â  And here was Liz, the love of his life.Â  The mother of his child.Â  The one woman who had accepted him and loved him with every molecule in her being, no questions asked.Â  His soul mate.Â  He had to kiss her.Â  He just couldn't help himself.Â  As they kissed he felt the memories flood him.Â  The night at Buckeley Point.Â  The blue and satin sheets of Eliza's bed chambers.Â  Their heat wave kiss.Â  Their moments were all... magical.Â  He held her in his arms and loved her like it was their last night on earth. 


	11. Memories

Chapter 11:  
  
He reached over and felt her. Her warm skin was pressed tight against his own, her soft brown hair twirled all over them. She lay, breathing silently as he watched her sleep. He had been apart from her for too long. How could he leave her now? But he had to. Even if only for a short while. To clear the ghosts. To think clearly. But everything about her was meant for him. Even the way she fit into his embrace told him that she was especially chosen to be his one and only. It was great to believe that. But he had another waiting for him. Another who expected marriage in a month. Another whom he shared a bed with. How could he go back to her?  
  
The sun was shining betraying all of his thoughts. He wanted to simply lie there forever. To never let go of her. To go back was like torture. But if he left and realized he needed Liz, he'd come back. He'd see that it was real. Not just passion brought on by five years of mourning, or comforting of one lonely woman, or old high school love. He needed to believe this was eternal. He needed to leave her, to test their strength once again. He softly reached over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Until we meet again, my love." He stepped out of bed and in half an hour he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Parker poured the coffee, her daughter staring up at her like a distraught teenager once again. She smiled, unsure of how time had passed so quickly, how her daughter now had a daughter of her own.  
  
"I hate this. I really do. I feel like I can just die."  
  
"Lizzie...."  
  
"What? I mean, really. What is so bad about me? What! What is so horrible that he can't stay with me?"  
  
"Honey, maybe it's not you. Maybe it's him."  
  
"Yea, if you only knew." Mrs. Parker laughed, serving Liz a hot breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausages.  
  
"Liz, sometimes... sometimes men have this way of doing things. They have to test themselves to feel secure. Because men are more afraid to get hurt than we are."  
  
"You mean like dad and the first woman he was in love with?"  
  
"Exactly. It took that horrible accident to make him realize he needed to straighten up, to get himself together. Because life was short. Maybe Max just needs to realize that."  
  
"So what you're saying is that if I try to kill him, he'll stay?" Liz smiled at her dry humor and her mother laughed.  
  
"That's one option." They smiled and then sat in silence as they ate their breakfast.  
  
"You feel any better now?"  
  
"Yea. I mean I have to get over it. It's been three days. He's gone. He's obviously not coming back. I just have to stop dwelling in my pathetic teenage fantasies. Move on. If not for me, then for Ellie." Liz stuffed down the last of her pancakes and thought to herself.  
  
"I just wish Ellie could have a father. I really do. I feel like I'm depriving her of something." Liz looked up at her mother's bright eyes. That's when Mrs. Parker put down her fork and reached out for her daughter's hand.  
  
"You are an amazing mother. You give yourself to Eliza like no one else could. She has a father. One that loves her very much. But he just learned about this. You have to give him time... time to take it all in. To believe it. And I know he loves you. It's evident in every glance, every stare. That boy has been in love with you since like the third grade."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember... years and years ago. He and his family would come in for family dinners. Sundays nights if I'm not mistaken. Little Isabel, her short blonde hair, always wanting to look just like her mother. And Max, who obediently sat next to his father. But his eyes always drifted to the little Liz Parker sitting and spinning on the stool chairs at the counter. Or joking around with Maria. Or doing homework with Alex. Love like that Liz... it's love like that... that never goes away. That never dies no matter what happens. It's the most painful to lose, the most phenomenal to gain, and the one that can overcome even something as drastic as the end of the world." Liz eyes shot up from her food as her head began to spin from all of the words her mother had imparted on her. No. She would not think of that. She would not think of destiny. Of soul mates. Of what she and Max had always shared.  
  
"You think he'll come back, don't you?" Liz's words betrayed her thoughts.  
  
"I know he will." Just as Liz reached for the pepper, the door flew open and the familiar voice screamed out.  
  
"I'M BACK!" Maria dropped her bags as she extended open arms to her best friend. Liz smiled and got up to meet her. They hugged for an instant and Maria breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of breakfast.  
  
"OH! Pancakes, eggs, and sausage! I'm hungry Mrs. Parker! And I just got back from a very stressful honeymoon!"  
  
"I've got you covered Maria." She got up and walked through the back door and into the kitchen. Maria smiled at Liz, and they giggled, knowing it was her way to get her out and get free food.  
  
"So... where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Max! Where is he?" Maria looked around, as if she expected him to jump out of a closet.  
  
"He's gone Maria."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"He left the night after your wedding. I told you he wouldn't stay. This plan wasn't going to work. I just wish he would never have come. Now I have to dwell on the fact that he's alive and doesn't want to be with me." Liz slumped on her stool and Maria sat beside her in shock.  
  
"No. No, Liz. We had him! What happened?"  
  
"It just didn't work."  
  
"What didn't work?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"What did you guys do?" Maria looked at Liz curiously, her eyes searching for the eyes of the woman in front of her. Liz looked up instantaneously, and then back down just as quickly, hoping Maria had not seen her look of guilt.  
  
"Oh my God Liz!" Maria reached out to hug her friend, but Liz pulled away.  
  
"Look! It's not that big a deal ok? It's done, it's over with. Let's just move on with our lives ok?" Liz looked up, tears in her eyes. Just then, Michael walked in to the Cafe.  
  
"Hey Liz. Maria, everything's back home. I thought I'd come for breakfast."  
  
"Ok." He walked up to Maria and she looked up as he kissed her. He looked at Liz sitting next to Maria and her eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" His face suddenly grew worried, afraid of what she'd say.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." She wiped away the tears, and Maria glared at Michael angrily.  
  
"You know what? That's it! That is IT! Let's go." She got up from her stool and grabbed Liz's arm.  
  
"Wait where are we going? We just got back!"  
  
"Who said YOU were going anywhere? I'll be back in a few days."  
  
"WHAT! NO way. I'm going with you." Michael stood up and stormed behind Maria.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to get your man back!"  
  
"No. No, Maria that's not gonna work. Trust me."  
  
"I don't care. I'm tired of you moping around."  
  
"Wait, what about Ellie???"  
  
"Get her packed and ready. We leave in an hour." Maria grabbed Michael's hand and walked out the door. Nancy walked out of the kitchen with a plate of food.  
  
"Wait! Maria?? Your food!" Liz stood shocked. She turned and walked upstairs to start packing Eliza's clothes. Nancy shrugged and put the plate back in the kitchen for Jeff. Maria and Michael got into the car and drove home.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"On to plan B."  
  
"We didn't have a plan B."  
  
"Well, we do now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stared around at his apartment, suddenly feeling cold. How was it possible? This place that he had set up for himself in five years, the place he made his home, was taken away from him in a matter of days. It had been a week. And he still didn't feel at home. This wasn't home anymore. Home is where the heart is. She was in Roswell.  
  
"Unbelievable." He shook his head in sarcastic humor. Liz sure had some nerve. Just flipping his life upside down like that. And he wanted her to do it to him everyday. He was such a weakling. He couldn't resist her. Not for an instant. The dreams continued to haunt him. The moment they touched it had seemed to set off that part of him that had been sleeping for so long. Now his powers were back full force. His soul was alive. He checked his messages. Eight. He listened... the office, the landlord, Abigail, Abigail, Abigail, Abigail, his friend Josh from work, a call for his apartment! Finally! He had began to try and get out of his contract, under the condition that he found someone else to live in the apartment. He had asked Josh, but Josh was waiting to break up with his girlfriend. He was hoping this call would be it. The sooner he could sell the house, the sooner he could go back. Away from everything. From the job, from the city, from Abigail.  
  
She hadn't taken the break up well. She had raged and screamed and told him that he was being ridiculous. No one could love a woman he perceived as dead for so many years. She had told him that she loved him. That he never returned that love. That she had given up everything. But he stood firm. Told her there was no way she could understand the connection he had with Liz Parker. That he hoped that one day she'd find the man who was meant for her as well. Someone who could return her affections. That's when she pulled out the shoe box of letters. And told him she never wanted to see him again. It was all he could do not to say 'ditto'.  
  
He opened the box and took out another letter. There were about twelve in it. He had read about six. There were some from Michael, Isabel, his parents, Maria, Kyle, even Jim Valenti. He had read Michael's plea to come back. How he hated him for leaving, but could forgive him if he returned. How he couldn't understand how a leader would abandon his people. How he could give up so quickly. He read Isabel's emotional letter about how he needed to come back because she wasn't herself without him. How she understood his pain, but things had been left unsaid. Things needed to be settled and he had left them to do the dirty work. How thing are not as bad as they seem, to run off and never come back. She had cried while writing it. Her tears had dried on the paper and he had cried himself when he first read it, realizing that he had hurt them irreparably. But they had forgiven him. And he couldn't thank them enough. His parents wondered where he was, what he was doing, and when he was going to call. They were so clue less it was actually kind of sad.  
  
Maria had done nothing but yell at him. For leaving them, for not calling, for being a wimp, for not caring enough, for leaving Liz that way, for making his sister cry and anything else she could think of. It was unbelievable that she too cried as she wrote it. Now he knew why. But he had left the last letters in the box. Letters he was afraid to look at. Afraid to read what they said. Liz's name was printed on the envelope, all these years she had tried to contact him. He could never forgive Abigail. He reached for the first letter and opened it, his hands shaking violently. He looked at her beautiful writing and sat back as he read.  
  
My Dearest Max,  
  
My days are endless without you. Why you've left, I could never understand. I am here, you have saved me. And I wish that you could come and see me. And hold me. This isn't fair. We are meant to be and here I am begging you to come back. Why haven't you called? Can't you feel my presence? Once upon a time, you gave up your wife, your sister, and a kingdom for me. We're connected beyond time. I need you Max Evans. And our daughter needs you. And I know that you won't get this. But I still feel like I have so much to tell you. And I'll keep writing until I get to you. I love you forever.  
  
~ Liz  
  
He held the letter in his hands as he held his breath. He had felt her. He had always felt her. He had the nightmares so many nights. She had been calling to him. She had been begging him to return. And he had cried every night because he had thought that he was losing his mind. He picked up another letter and he opened it.  
  
Max,  
  
My king, my heart, my love. I had another dream last night. And for the first time in days my necklace began to glow. Were you thinking about me? I was almost sure that you were. It was like I could feel you floating around in my brain. You must have been sleeping. Or maybe I was sleeping. I'm not sure anymore. Here is my dream:  
  
The day was bright. Abnormally hot. The suns of Antar were shining and you and I had met in the garden. I had been there for two days... I had just come back from Earth and we had already had our first 'disagreement'. I had been walking the palace garden and had seen Vilandra walk out the back door and disappear. I didn't know where she was headed, but as I went to look for her, I felt an arm. I turned to look into your royal eyes. They were deep and challenging.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Walking."  
  
"I hope you don't believe that I will be fooled Miss Eliza. If you are part of the rebel alliance planning to dethrone me, you have no authority here. I will have you beheaded."  
  
"I am here to discuss peace. That is my one and only intention."  
  
"Then why did you allow me to kiss you yesterday?"  
  
"I realize you made a mistake and I was willing to forgive you for your stupidity." He looked into her eyes, amazement and desire in his own.  
  
"It is illegal to talk badly about a king."  
  
"It is illegal, as well as unjust to allow your own people, as well as others to die." Her voice was high pitched now, her anger blazing.  
  
"You dare challenge my authority?"  
  
"You seem to forget, your highness, you have no authority over me. I knew you when you were still frolicking the fields and picking wild flowers. I don't belong to this planet. And I don't belong to you!" Her strength was like an aura. It was his weakness. With every moment he knew he loved her more.  
  
"You, my darling Eliza seem to forget, you are on MY planet. Therefore, you belong to me just as every other person here belongs to me. And just as you know me since my infancy, I knew you as well. And that gives me all the more authority over you. Because I know you. And I know that you find me irresistible." His face was now very close to hers and he could see the thoughts buzzing around in her head through her eyes. His words were soft seductive whispers and she could barely keep herself under control.  
  
"I am not one to be manipulated... Zan." The use of his personal name calmed his senses and he placed his cheek next to hers, his lips lightly touching her ear.  
  
"Who said anything about manipulation? I intend to seduce the truth out of you." She pulled away violently, completely insulted.  
  
"I have told you the truth! Whether you want to believe me or not is your problem! I don't know what your little queen has been feeding into your brain, but the truth is I would never betray you!"  
  
"You already have! You left me Ellie! You simply left! God, if you only knew how much I'd loved you. How I was willing to give up everything for you! And you left without turning back. Then they told me about your engagement. So I gave up. I quit. And I moved on. But that pain will never go away. I will never be able to forget that you betrayed me. That you didn't love me back."  
  
"You're wrong Zan. I was sent away. I didn't leave on my will. And I thought about you everyday. I was never engaged. It was yet another clever scheme to keep us away. To break us apart. And it worked. So I guess the betrayal would be on your part. For not believing in me. For not trusting me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"It is. All of it." He kissed her this time, out in the open air of the garden.  
  
We hadn't even considered that there might be people watching. Ava was not happy at what she saw. She wasn't completely enamored by you, but she was beginning to love you. And then she saw us, and her hatred for me burned brighter. So she and Kivar plotted to use Vilandra as their key. To break up the kingdom forever. I wish you were here for me to share this with. Our daughter is growing more beautiful each day. She looks a lot like you. She has your eyes. And every day I see her, I think of you. I love you.  
  
~ Liz.  
  
Max put down the letters, his head spinning. The words dug into his brain and the images flooded him. He remembered. It was an incredibly hot day. Much like the heat wave. And he had kissed her in public because his attraction to her was too strong. Because much like now, he couldn't stay away. And suddenly he made his decision. He knew what he had to do. 


	12. To Find Ourselves Again

Chapter 12:  
  
They looked up at the building and Liz sighed loudly.  
  
"You guys, this is crazy. It'll never work." Maria and Michael pushed Liz from behind, as they made their way into the expensive looking building.  
  
"Come on Liz, go get your man!"  
  
"Maria...."  
  
"Liz, just go. You and Max are really giving me a headache."  
  
"Well, let's just go back then. Because this isn't working and you are just going to get worse Michael. It's not worth it."  
  
"Stop being afraid to feel this and just go in there and demand he listen to you."  
  
"Maria, you can't demand that someone listen to you." As they kept Liz talking, they had made it to Max's floor. They walked out of the elevator and down the hall.  
  
"Guys, guys come on. I don't want to do this." Finally, they reached Max's apartment, the last door at the corner of the hall. Michael leaned against the window. Liz sighed loudly and knocked on the door in front of her. She waited, her stomach flipping and doing knots. What if he never wanted to see her again? Maria leaned against his door, her patience quickly running out. Where was he? Michael looked out the window for an instant and saw a familiar figure walking out of the building. He looked back at the girls, then his head shot back around to look out the window. He was getting into a taxi. It was Max!  
  
"Holy ...."  
  
"Michael!? What is it?" Maria ran to the window and saw a taxi drive off.  
  
"What, you act like you've never seen a taxi before!" Michael grabbed her arm in one hand and Liz's in another.  
  
"Let's go!" He ran to the stairwell and began to run down the stairs.  
  
"I knew someone would come to their sense's!" Liz was running down behind them and was getting out of breath.  
  
"No, Liz! I think Michael's lost it!" Maria tried to slow down but he pulled them faster. They finally reached the main floor and he ran out of the lobby.  
  
"Michael where are we going???!!!" He ran across the street and got into the car that they rented. Liz began to laugh, not sure what it was that had gotten into him. Maria was upset, and about to hit him over the head with her purse.  
  
"Michael, there is something called an elevator. And what has gotten into you!"  
  
"He's not home." It was short and sweet. Just like Michael to confuse the heck out of everyone.  
  
"Yea, obviously, Sherlock. What's your point?"  
  
"My point is, he's not home, so I know where he is."  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
"Cause we're following his taxi!"  
  
"Wait, what!???"  
  
"No, Michael, Maria is right. You have lost it."  
  
"Liz, he's going to the airport. He's headed home. Now, you have two choices. You can either, A) make a romantic airport entrance and head home together; or B) you can go home first and meet him there and pretend that you didn't miss him at all and that he's the pathetic lover boy by going to see you. So... what'll it be?" Maria stared at Michael for a second then back at Liz. This was insane.  
  
"I don't know... I mean... Oh God. I'm really confused."  
  
"Ok, great! I've always wanted to make a decision like this for you! Let's go to the airport Guerin, and step on it!" They drove past the taxi and onto the road. Liz looked back and saw Max, sitting in the back seat, head in his hand as he looked out the window.  
  
"He looks so sad."  
  
"He's thinking about you."  
  
"Yea, right. Me?"  
  
"Yes, tu y esa carita tan linda!"  
  
"Maria!" Liz laughed at the memory of the day she got shot and then looked over at Michael.  
  
"Thanks Michael."  
  
"Yea, yea. Don't get all extra mushy on me now. We're not done yet. " He sped up until the taxi was out of sight. Liz closed her eyes silently thanking her mother for taking Eliza, not wanting her to witness this madness. They got to the airport and ran down trying to reach the right gate. They had their tickets and Michael put his hand over them, changing them to tickets for that day. Maria carried her small backpack and they checked in some luggage. Finally, they announced the flight and they began boarding. Everything was all set. They went into the airplane and sat in their seats, Liz constantly looking back, waiting for him to board. Finally, he came on board, and Michael handed Liz the cell phone. It was show time.  
  
"I don't think I can do this."  
  
"It's not that hard Parker. Give me, I'll dial the number."  
  
"No! No, I can do it." She nervously dialed the number and awaited the ring. From a distance, she could hear the ringing of a small phone and she smiled to herself at how close he actually was.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, is this Mr. Evans?"  
  
"Uh, yes. How can I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I have heard from some reliable sources that you are headed to Roswell, New Mexico?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Wait, is this Josh's girlfriend?"  
  
"No. This isn't. However, I am someone you know very well. And I am here to ask if you know what you're doing."  
  
"Abigail?"  
  
"No, one more guess space man." The mock in her voice was familiar. He knew that voice all too well.  
  
"Liz?" His voice cracked as he dared to wish it would be her.  
  
"Ding! Good guess!" He laughed as he sat in his seat, suddenly relaxed, just listening to her giggles.  
  
"So what are you doing calling me Ms. Parker?"  
  
"Hoping that the reason you're headed to Roswell is to see me."  
  
"Well, of course. It wouldn't be any other way. What can I say... I'm a sucker."  
  
"Yes, you are. Max... can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hang up the phone."  
  
"What?" He looked up to see Liz standing in front of him, a cell phone in hand, and Michael and Maria watching from a couple of seats down. Their eyes met and he smiled, this was too unreal.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He hung up his phone and Liz smiled.  
  
"I came to see if I could change your mind."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About being with me. I thought you never wanted to see me again."  
  
"Actually, I realized that you are the only person I ever wanted to see again."  
  
"So... we've been through some ridiculous things." She sat on his lap and they sat face to face. Their eyes burned into each other, taking in every feature.  
  
"I don't ever want to lose you again. I shouldn't have left in the first place."  
  
"I know. It was pretty stupid of you." She smiled, that enchanting smile that drove him mad, and he kissed her lips softly.  
  
"So, what happens now?"  
  
"I thought you'd decide." He kissed her again and then let his forehead linger on hers.  
  
"Well, since it seems I can't get rid of you..." She smiled and punched his arm.  
  
"I have an idea." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Liz's eyes grew wide and she felt all of the molecules in her body begin to buzz. He smiled at her reaction and took her hand in his.  
  
"I know I've made some really stupid mistakes. That is obvious on it's own. But, I have always loved you. Always. In this lifetime, in a past one, and in a future one. There could never be anyone to take your place. So, I want to do things the right way now. I want you, Eliza, and I want to be the family we were meant to be. And I'm thinking little Xander will be next in line." Liz's breathing had suddenly shortened and tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"So, Elizabeth Parker. My dearest Eliza. Liz.... Will you do me the honor to marry me?" Before Liz even answered Maria and Michael screamed out and kissed in celebration.  
  
"It's about time Maxwell!" Michael laughed and Maria was crying on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you say?" Max awaited an answer. His eyes were glistening with all his love and she simply stared at him blankly.  
  
"Max... I can't...." His face fell as he tried to understand the words she was saying.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't wait!!! Of course, I will!" She started laughing and hugged him tightly. He released the breath he was holding and laughed.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Actually, your expression was priceless." He kissed her then. A passion burning between them of being apart for too long.  
  
"I love you Max Evans."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz looked at her family. It was unbelievable. It was her wedding day and everyone she loved and cared about was there. Eliza was all dressed up and excited. Alex was all dressed up too, Isabel had finally let her wear lip gloss, and she was feeling like a million bucks. Kyle had recently proposed to Katie and they were also going to get married soon. Everything was just going too perfect. Maria and Michael were all dressed and ready and Liz smiled at her unbelievable luck.  
  
It had been a long journey. And a difficult one. But she was marrying the man of her dreams. A man that she loved more than life itself. And finally, they could have the family she always dreamed of. This was even better than a Vegas wedding. This was how it should have been all along. She heard the music and the ceremony began. When she finally walked down the aisle, she saw her gorgeous husband, his tuxedo neat and ironed, his hair and face causing an image of him she would never forget. Suddenly, she felt the flashes.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"When you healed me you risked all of this getting out didn't you? Why?"  
  
"Because it was you."  
  
______________________ ____________  
  
"What's my destiny?"  
  
"I only know the part I'm hoping for."  
  
_____________________ ____________  
  
"Ask a girl to dance with you."  
  
"Is that really what it says?"  
  
"Depends on your answer."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes, that's really what it says."  
  
____________________ ____________  
  
"Whether I die now or fifty years from now my destiny is the same. It's you Liz. I want to be with you."  
  
__________________ ____________  
  
"Don't you know what you are to me? What you're always gonna be? You're the love of my life. There will never be never be another you."  
  
~REALITY~  
  
There would never be a better day in her life. She had found her soul mate. Now she was complete. She stood in front of Max and he had a love in his eyes that made her get butterflies even now. He loved her. And they would be together. Finally, he raised her veil, and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I love you Elizabeth Evans. Forever." She smiled and they walked on as everyone screamed in happiness. This was what life was supposed to be like. And suddenly, she felt, that she, smallest of small town girls was proud to be Liz Parker. Actually, now she was Liz Evans. All because she let her destiny play out. She stayed in Roswell, despite the bad times. She trusted her heart, and now she could be happy. Truly happy.  
  
THE END 


End file.
